Love the War
by Kukaburry
Summary: After a simple argument, S&S start hating each other...enough to kill? But they are forced to cooperate when the dragons come to get revenge on Sakura. Will they live to love? Romance, Framing, Murder! S&S Sequal now up.
1. My Character Info

This is a page about the Characters.  
  
All of THESE are real characters in CCS. They have different personalities in my story though. That's what I'm writing right here.  
  
  
*Sakura (Wealthy/Prosperous) Chinese name- Ying Fa (My cherry blossom)~ Auburn hair, emerald/green eyes, 5 feet 6 inches tall, gang leader of her portion of the Blossoms, had a crush on Syaoran since elementary  
school. Lived in Tomedo her whole life. Always happy, when she gets mad, SHE'S MAD. She loves life. Has a small pet named Kero. One brother-Touya.  
Her best friend is Tomoyo. Is ditzy and clumsy sometimes.   
  
*Syaoran (Little Wolf) Chinese name- Xiao Lang(gifted leader)~ Muscular, brown and uruly hair, mysty brown eyes flecked with dark brown, hard stares. Always grumpy. Top of his class. Expected to be the   
leader of his clan and his father's business. Has four older sisters. Has a crush on Sakura up until high school. Best friend is Eriol even though he hates him  
sometimes. He is 6 feet 2 inches tall.  
  
*Tomoya~ Violet hair, purple eyes. Always has a camcorder with her. Loves Sakura to death. Has a crush on Eriol. Top in her class. Wants to be a singer.  
She is 5'5". She is very friendly, but always distrusts at least one person.   
  
*Eriol~ Blue hair, glasses, and sapphire blue eyes. He has an eye for Tomoya but doesn't show it. He is very smart and funny, but is rude to Sakura and her friends.  
He is 5'8" and strong power. (In real CCS, he is the reincarnated Clow Reed. Is that how you spell it??)  
  
*Yamazaki~ Has a thing for Chiharu, but is always being abused by her. He has black, spiky hair and nice (uh... brown?) Nice brown eyes. He is very, very smart and   
very dependable. He is about 5'8"   
  
*Touya~Sakura's older brother. He is good friends with Yokito. They secretly like each other but don't tell. He is tall 6'3" and has black hair and beautiful blue/black  
eyes. (If he were a real guy, he'd be cute!!! LOL) He is overprotective of Sakura though.  
  
*Fujitika~sakura's father. He is about 6'5" and has brown hair and brown eyes. He is a teacher (I think) and teaches Sakura life skills. He loves Sakura and her mother  
before she died.   
  
*Meiling~ Long, black hair and ruby red eyes. She is sorta evil and hangs on Syaoran. Even though she's Syaoran's cousin, she was engaged to him until she realized that  
Syaoran would never love her. She is actually nice once they get to know her. But she's a 'biker babe' and loves to be tom-boyish. She is about 5'5"  
  
*Rika~Sakura's good friend who is also on the cheerleading squad. She has brown hair and greenish-brown eyes. In this story, she has a crush on Hiroshi, but he of course doesn't know that.  
She has a bad attidue most of the time, but when she's with her friends, she's as sweet as pie.   
  
*Chiharu~ A close friend of Sakura's. She has THE biggest crush on Yamazaki in this story (and in real CCS). She is usually sweet unless she's bonking Yamazaki on the head for  
lying. She's the only one who can handle him. But, in this story, they're at each other's throats at first. Then, they begin to like each other. She has sortta black-brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
*Noako~ She is on the cheerleading squad and on the track team. She is flexible and very quite but far from being shy. She is part of the Blossoms gang and therefore, has to be deadly and wild.  
She has slightly blonde hair and green eyes. (I know that's not what she really looks like but... I like her this way... *Wahhhh!!*)  
  
  
  
***All of these are made up characters. (I think. I mean, I just found names and used them in this story.)***  
  
*Hana~ She has black hair and sea blue eyes. She has the lovliest smile any guy has ever seen. Also the perfect figure. (If you girls know what I mean.) She is on the cheerleading and swimming  
team and plans to be an olympist for either one. Her crush is Chow but she ends up liking...... can't tell you.  
  
*Kazuo~ He has a BIG BIG BIG thing for Rika. He follows her around all over the place and he hates Shika. Guess what? He ends up liking... can't tell you.  
  
* Shika~ She hates Kazuo, and likes no one. She has small hips, and practically no butt, and dirty blonde hair that she always wears in a ponytail. She has small-rimmed glasses and teary blue eyes.  
She is the top in her class and is very shy. But she is part of the Blossoms gang and will do anything to protect her friends. At the end though, she likes... can't tell you.   
  
* Chow~ Chow has a crush on Hana, big time, and always gets in fights with Hiroshi, even though they are best friends. He has brown hair, and midnight blue eyes. He also works out a lot and is  
on the football team. He asks Hana out a zillion times and....can't tell you.  
  
* Hiroshi~ He is pretty tall. With blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He has a crush on Hana at first, then he starts to like Rika. He works out a bit, and is on the soccer team with Syaoran and Eriol.  
He is a player with girls sometimes but when he meets Rika, he stays put.   
  
* Shiro ~ He has the perfect guy build you know, the hottest guy in school type look. (Other than Syaoran.) He has darker skin, small, green eyes, and thick black hair. With perfectly muscled chest.  
*Sigh, how dreamy!!* *Or, Kawaii!!* He is on the guy's swim team. *Don't think of him in a speedo!!* And he's on the football team. He has the perfect backside too. *Hehe, had to put that in.*  
  
* Aiko~ He has barely any friends except Syaoran and Eriol, and the others. He is very shy and plays no sports. He's good at golf though, but he thinks it's cheesy. (I don't cus I play golf too!!! My average is a 91!! That's good for a girl!)  
He has brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He is very muscled too. 


	2. Blossoms and Wolves

About my story~  
  
Sakura has a small, yet powerful gang galled the Blossoms. Their gang sounds girlie but it is quite the opposite. They are taught how to fight like guys, and even more. One day, they get into a rival with the Wolves, led by Li Sayoran. They get into a few fights but nothing major. That's when the Dragons come to town. Almost everyone in town is on their death list. The wolves and blossoms combine to fight against the Dragons, hoping to survive while doing so. But, along the way, Sakura and Sayoran start to find something deep inside each other that they like, but, will both survive in the end????? (Sorry, I'm no good at summaries but, I can tell you that the story will be well written.) Rated R for language, and gory scenes. Also, a few love scenes. (Nothing disgusting and fruity like some of you weird people think. J/k)  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
*~Blossoms & Wolves~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!  
  
************************************  
  
Sakura listened to her squad complain about the routine. "It's too hard" "My feet hurt" "I'm tired" "I want to leave." "Blahblahblah". That's what Sakura heard every day and was getting sick and tired of it. "Shut up you sissies!!! Do you want to win the nationals or not? Yeah, that's right, our high school was picked to participate in the nationals. But, I will most definitely disqualify us if you keep complaining and slacking off." Sakura stopped and turned her back to her squad.  
  
"Please, can you try the routine just ONCE????" The squad sighed in defeat and got in line. Tomoyo stood in the bleachers, once again taping everything she could see. She giggled girlishly when she saw the boy she had a crush on walk in.   
  
Eriol strolled into the gym as the cheerleaders did flips and high kicks. He smirked and whistled and then, to make it worse, he howled like a wolf. (he's in sayoran's gang -hint hint) All the cheerleaders that were on top of each other's shoulders fell flat on their faces, Sakura being one of them. "Hey girls, nice stuff." Eriol said in a husky tone.   
  
Sakura's face was beat red from anger and she strutted up to him with a vile temper and said, "Go away you baka Gaki!!" Eriol blushed from embarrassment and spat in her face, "I guess I will then because I got the show I wanted." He buffaled and flicked all of them off, but before leaving, turned around and winked at Tomoyo. Not surprisingly, she squealed and fell flat on her butt onto the bleachers.  
  
"Ugh. What a jerk!" Sakura said scathingly. "He needs to kiss my ass!!!" She growled loudly and turned back to the squad. "Well, get back to work ladies. Don't worry about him, he'll get what's coming to him." She enlightened them. 'Damn, he's been following us around since the beginning of school. Hasn't he gotten over it by now?' She thought, rationalizing the seriousness of the situation. She decided to ignore it for now, and get back to coaching her squad. Sakura was totally oblivious to the fact that a pair of hard amber eyes watched them from a secret hiding place behind the scoreboard.  
  
*Sayoran's point of view*  
  
Sayoran growled as he watched Sakura cuss Eriol off. "That girl gets on my nerves. How can she dare say shit like that to my friends." Then he mumbled to himself, but his mind interjected, 'Well, he's not really a GOOD friend, especially when he calls me his Cute little friend all the time.'  
  
Eriol walked in with a smug look on his face. "Daidouji fell for it. Literally." He chuckled and went on. "I know for sure she's a Blossom and she actually thinks a wolf would like her. HA! That's a load of bull. I wouldn't go out with her for a million bucks. I mean, she always has that stupid camera glued to her hand, taping everything that baka Sakrua does." Eriol finished and watched Sayoran's movements. "I just wanna....kill her!!! But what's the fun in that?" A sly smiled crossed Syaoran's lips, as a devious plan formed in his head.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey beautiful, looking mighty fine today." Eriol said to Sakura as she was at her locker. He grabbed her butt and firmly squeezed. "Wanna go out tonight?" He asked cockily as a sly smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"I have plans. But, thank you for the compliment." Sakura said politely, trying to brush away the fact that he grabbed her butt. "Oh baby, come on. I'm sure you could cut out a few plans for some FUN. I can make you happy you know," he cooed, his face getting closer to Sakura's.  
  
"No way in hell pig. I've had about enough of your stalking habits. You come any closer to me and I promise, you won't remember anything from a year ago," Sakura warned, raising her fists as a threat.  
  
Eriol chuckled at her seriousness and gently touched her face. "Come on honey, I know you're getting hot." The last thing he saw was a tiny fist flying at his face. He was knocked unconcious against the lockers, the whole hall gasped and started cracking up.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow and said softly to herself. "From now on, it's war." As Sakura walked away from her, she looked back to see Eriol looking groggily at her and his mouth formed the words 'You'll pay.'  
  
Any time Sakura saw Eriol in the hall, she flicked him off. He did the same back to her. It seemed like a kiddy war, but something had happened between her and Sayoran that she'd never forget. To Sakura, anyone who associates with Sayoran is the enemy.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sakura walked home, tears of sorrow slowly making their way down her cheeks. That's when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Her heart started to hammer. Curiosity getting the better of her, she went over to the bush and peeked inside. What was in it, she wasn't ready for.   
  
It was the bloody body of the guy she had a crush on, Chang Hino. His eyes were gouged out, and blood was dripping profusely from his mouth. A maggot made it's way into his body through the ear and Sakura became instantly sick.   
  
She had noticed the cuts on his wrist and the pale mark around his neck. She screamed in terror and ran all the way home, have the chilling feeling of being watched. She stopped when only when she was standing next to the phone, and called the Japanese police.  
  
"Help!!" She sobbed sickly into the phone. Her face pale and sweaty, throw up stained on the front of her fuku and scared eyes. "Matte, Douka shita no?" The person on the other line asked intently. "What's wrong????"  
  
"He...it..bloody...dead...love...." She cried, while hiccuping into the phone all at the same time. "Chang..dead..body...bush...bloody..maggot..bloody...sick...HELP!!!" She screamed once again and told the police where the body was hurriedly. She sat on the floor, still crying her eyes out when some one knocked on the door.  
  
Thinking it was the police, she went to open it and in dropped the body of Chang on her doorstep. Blood now trickling from a gash on his skull. A small, jagged knife sticking from his back with a note written in Changs blood read, 'Sakura, we know what you did all that time ago. ~Dragon  
  
Sakura read it over again and passed out, blackness engulfed her as her senses were slowly drained from her. The police arrived at the street number and looked around. Blood splattered the ground everywhere, and a bloody trail led straight to a house whose front door was open and two limp bodies were seen on the floor. One, alive but passed out, and the other, dead and mangled.  
  
Sakura slowly came to and didn't know where she was. She sat up and looked around. It was her room, yet twenty times less cheerful. Memories flooded her head, the sight of Chang in the bush, the bloody note, and passing out made her fall back on the bed with a tremendous headache. She walked shakily to her shower and filled it with steaming hot water. She soaked it into her body, hoping it would wash away all the pain.  
  
She came back out, toweled off and dressed in a small, baby blue skirt and a pale pink, long-sleeved top. She put her hair up in a small French twist and placed her charm bracelet on her delicate wrist. Finally, she placed on a pair of brown, leather sandals and walked downstairs only to be met by Fujitaka, Touya, and her stepmother, Kirby.  
  
She gave a small, yet meaningful smile at her father and brother, and a frown at her wicked stepmother.  
  
"Good morning kaijuu." Touya said in a lighthearted way to his traumatized and pale sister. "How'd you sleep? I heard about what happened from the police. I so sorry squirt." He said, giving his sister a hug for the first time in many years.  
  
"Yes Sakura, we're all sorry about what happened to Chang, and that some one would actually have the nerve to do that to you." Fujitaka said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sakura just stared at them and gave lopsided smile and skated slowly to school.  
  
On her way to school, salty tears sprang from her eyes once again, and with her vision blurry, she didn't see when she slammed head on into another "innocent" victim. It had become a ritual with Sakura to run into people so Sakura just murmured and apology and skated on until she felt a rough hand grab her by the arm and pull her into a side ally.  
  
Sakura was too surprised to say anything but came face to face with her enemy, Sayoran Li. She absolutely hated him with every burning ounce of energy held inside her determined heart. "Why'd you do it?" Sakura cried, anger boiling inside her.   
  
"You think I would actually go to the limit and kill some one you've had a crush on for Oh, I don't know, FOREVER??" Sayoran hissed lowly, his cloudy amber eyes starred into Sakura's fearful green ones. "Actually, I know who DID do it so shut up you ***** and listen. Have you ever heard of the Dragons?" Sayoran asked slowly, seeing the flash of dangerous anger in her eyes.   
  
"No. Why do you ask?" She questioned, unervingly calm. "Is it so you could rub it in my face that I loved Chang and now he's gone?" She cried, slapping him in the face, leaving a large, red mark and a bloody cut where her nails hit him.  
  
Sayoran grabbed her wrists, clenching them harshly, then whispered. "I asked because they are the gang that killed Chang. They are the ones who killed your mother. They are the gang that killed my father and my Uncle. They are the ones that burned down my town and killed hundreds of people in one day. They are the ones you want to scream at, not me." Sayoran said, on the verge of tears himself.   
  
Sakura looked up, surprised at how emotional Sayoran could get. Now she remembered...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura honey, I'm home!!" Nadeskio called to her daughter as she rid herself of her heavy, brown jacket. 13 year old Sakura bounded down the stairs, running into her mothers arms. "Mommy! You're home early!! Does that mean we can go out and have fun today??" Sakura asked, planting a kiss on her mother's cheek.  
  
"Of course honey. We have all day." Her mother's angelic voice giggled melodiously as they quickly walked down the street into the park. "I want to go swimming!!" Sakura grinned and jumped into the murky, pond water. "Eww! I've got duck poo in my hair!" Sakura whined and walked back out of the water. Her mother bursting out laughing. "What? What'd I do?"  
  
Her mother dropped her purse, cracking up at the state Sakura was in. Sakura's pink dress clung to her body, and duck poo was all in her hair and the make up she put on was smeared around her eyes. A small dagger fell out of Nadesiko's purse and Sakura picked it up, wonderingly. Suddenly, there was a loud gunshot sounded behind Sakura. She saw her mother fall into the pond, blood seeping into the ground and turning the water a rusty red color.  
  
Sakura sat there, dumbfounded, shocked almost to death. Her anger boiled inside her as she ran straight at the perpetrator. She stabbed the man in the heart with a sickening sucking sound. She pulled the knife out and saw blood pouring down her hands and onto the knife. She quickly threw the knife into the pond, washed her hands off, and fainted next to her mother.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sakura's heart stopped momentarily as realization came to her. 'She was a murderer. She killed the man. The man was a Dragon. The man was a leader. That man was dead because of her and the Dragons were going to get revenge. Sakura fell backwards out of shock. Her blank stare rested on Sayoran who watched her go through a flashback. Worry flashed in his eyes for minuet second and then vanished.   
  
"Yeah, now you remember don't you. That's why, against my better judgment, I am suggesting getting the wolves and blossoms to combine and defeat Dragon." Sakura's head wrenched up as she heard those words. "Join???" She questioned, dazed and weeping.  
  
*****  
  
Finished this chapter!!! I'm gonna make it about 10-15 chapters. Trust me, this is only a warm up chapter.  
  
I was half asleep writing this so, expect better chapters. Please, give me suggestions on what I should add ok??? 


	3. Syaoran What?

Chapter 2.  
(I do not own CCS)  
  
  
"Join?" Sakura said again as Syaoran surveyed her figure. He had never really looked at her through these eyes and found out that he liked what he saw. He didn't want to tell her, but she had THE most gorgeous emerald eyes he's ever seen. She also had moppy, brown hair that was cut just below her shoulders, giving her a feminine look. She had perfect hips, and full breasts. He smiled inwardly as she finally answered him.  
  
"I...I'll join you. I want to avenge my mother's AND Chang's death." She declared, raising her eyes to his deep amber ones. She was slowly sucked into their depths. She loved the way his eyes were flecked with darker brown in certain areas and every once in a while, he actually smiled, giving his face a slight glow. His broad shoulders and muscled chest could be seen through his tight green shirt. She blushed and looked at him softly, seeing what he'd say.  
  
"Good Kinomoto. Do you have small tattoos like we do?" He questioned silently. "We have gray and black wolves with silver and blue eyes tattooed on our shoulders." He said proudly, showing off HIS black wolf with silver eyes. "I'm sure girls don't have the guts to get a tattoo." He said confidently.  
  
Sakura lifted her shirt silently, giving Syaoran a good view of her flat, and slightly muscled stomach. There, right on her hip, was a tattoo of a cherry blossom surrounded by fire. "Are you sure about that?" She giggled slightly, watching his eyes enlarge. He growled lowly, and murmured something about goody, goody girls. Sakura giggled again and asked, "Why do you ask if we have tattoos?"  
  
Syaoran stiffened and turned slowly around. He said in a low voice, "I was wondering if we should get a tattoo to symbolize our new gang." He grinned as Sakura shuddered at the thought of getting another tattoo.  
  
Sakura glared and said, "What kind of tattoo were you thinking about getting? Nothing too girlie." She smiled at her own joke.   
  
"I was thinking about a wolf with a cherry blossom on it's side, surrounded by fire." He paused, thinking about what it would look like.  
  
"That's a pretty nifty idea there Li." Syaoran winced as she said his name formally. "Oh, and by the way, you can call me Sakura." She bowed and turned up to face him.   
  
"OK Kino....Uh..Sakura. Then you may call me Syaoran." Syaoran and Sakura shook hands firmly and quickly broke apart. "But, in my group, we have gray wolves with blue eyes to symbolize amateurs and black wolves with piercing silver eyes to symbolize authority." Syaoran confirmed.  
  
"Oh, my group just has this same one." Sakura mused, looking up at Syaoran. "But, I guess you and me could have black wolves with silver eyes and a pink cherry blossom on it's side with red fire. Then, the others could have a gray wolf with blue eyes and a red cherry blossom surrounded by blue fire." She stated all in two breaths. Sayoran stared amused, then shook his head no.   
  
"Our black wolves will have pink cherry blossoms and blue fire. The others have gray wolves with red cherry blossoms and red fire." Sakura thought about this and thought that black and blue and silver all go together so she nodded yes and smiled ever so lightly.  
  
"I thank you for doing all of this for me." Sakura blushed and kept going. "I thought you still hated me for what happened back in our freshman year." Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears as she remembered exactly what happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"HIYA Syaoran!!" Sakura said cheerfully, her hair bouncing along as she skipped in front of him. "How are you my best friend....that's a boy." She giggled as she ended.  
Syaoran just kept looking straight ahead, paying no attention to her whatsoever. "Get away Kinomoto." He hissed, turning to Sakura who had a confused look on her face.   
"Why? What'd I do? I don't think I did anything to make you mad did I??? Or.. uh oh." She stopped dead in her tracks, remembering what she did the other day..... She had called up Yukito and told him that Syaoran had a crush on him. "Hey Yukito! I was just callin' to tell you that...Syaoran has THE deepest crush on you." She was mad at Syaoran for embarrassing her in front of the entire school. So she took matters into her own hands and taped up on every bulletin board in school that Syaoran liked Yokito.  
"I don't like that male bitch. Haven't you seen how he looks at Touya? Or are you lesbian too?" Sakura gasped and slapped Syaoran across his cheek for talking to her that way. "NO!! I am not like that you pervert!! I have a crush on E...." She stopped before revealing her crush.   
Syaoran looked interested but said nothing. "I'm gonna get you back. Just wait." He had had guys asking him out all day, and the jocks labeled him as gay. All his guy friends dropped him and all the girls wouldn't even look at him. Syaoran was going to do the same thing to her.  
That's how the war began.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I am still pissed at you for doing that to me. Do you know how popular I was before you messed it all up? I was on the hit list of all the gay guys for months! You still haven't gotten through your thick head that I DO NOT LIKE THAT MALE BITCH YUKITO!!!!" Syaoran screamed the last part, feeling bad after it though because of the look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran. I just wanted to get you back for making me fart in the middle of the ceremony in the gym. Ugh, how was I supposed to know that people would take it seriously?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a tremendous blast from behind them as a local drug store burst into flames, pieces of people flying everywhere. Bystanders screamed, running around in mass hysteria. "NOOOOO!" Sakura screamed, racing towards where her brother, Touya worked second shift.  
  
She ran into the blaze, blindly looking for her brother. A pair of strong arms pulled her back, her hair slightly flamed from pieces of falling wood. Her tears stained her pale cheeks and her body felt numb. She stared blankly at the pieces of burning building and felt weak. Her knees buckled underneath her and she hit the pavement with her knees.  
  
Sakura cried into the persons chest, soaking it from top to bottom. The person soothingly rubbed her back and shushed her. Through blurry eyes, she looked up and saw a pair of wolf eyes looking down at her affectionately.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran...for saving me. But...T-t-touya's g-gone." She wept into his shirt again.  
  
"No... It's Dragon again." Syaoran growled, making Sakura hear a low rumble in his chest, sending shivers down her spine. "I'm sorry Sakura." She looked up and saw that he meant it too. She hugged him out of fear and felt shockingly safe in his arms.   
  
"I hugged him this morning. We got along great today...now, it'll never happen again." She said in a monotone voice. Syaoran frowned, pulling her to her feet. "Sakura, you have to be strong. Don't give in to Dragon's warnings. Just be wary of where you are and what you do." He explained, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Be prepared for anything. Like I said before, once dragon's got a list of victims, he takes no time in killing them. He wants to scare you Sakura. Don't let him." He said the end with extra strength, passing it on to Sakura.  
  
"Let's skip school today. It's definitely not a good day for you. Go home and tell your dad. Call all your friends after school and explain everything. We'll meet at the old tattoo store down by the lake." Sakura nodded and smiled weakly at him, skating in the opposite direction, heading home to tell her father of Touya's passing.  
  
Sakura raced home, still having the chilling feeling of being watched. She was absolutely right. A gun was fired right at her heart. Sakura's training kicked in and she moved just in time. The bullet grazed her arm, sending a hot pain to her brain. (I made a stupid rhyme!! Go me!)  
  
Sakura winced and skated faster, looking behind her, searching for a face. All she saw was bushes and a red light. 'RED LIGHT?' That meant only one thing........ *KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!* The truck only 200 feet behind her exploded, catching all the cars next to it on fire.  
  
Sakura flew forward 10 yards and fell flat on her face, deep scratches etched on her cheek and nose. More pain shot to her brain and she lifted herself up. She flew home, slamming the door shut, and coming face to face with.......{ "AHHHHH!!!" (Hint hint) } 


	4. Touya, I was scared there for a moment

Chapter 3   
  
* I do not own CCS!!!*  
** Captions  
" " Talking  
' ' Thoughts  
*********** scene change  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sakura flew home, slamming the door shut, and coming face to face with Touya. "AHHHH!! Touya! You're safe!!" She screamed, but....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
stopped short  
When she realized he wasn't moving or breathing. "T-touya?" She whispered in fear.   
  
Touya's body flopped to the floor, a small dagger with a dragon symbol etched in it with emeralds on the grasp. A note pinned to his back with the dagger. It read  
  
~Cherry Blossom  
  
You know who we are. We know where and who you are. We see you now. Don't turn around. The chills are crawling up your spine. The bloody smile on our face will stop your heart cold. Don't turn around Cherry Blossom or you will be the next to join your brother. We see you tensing, we see you shaking, we see everything you do. You're not safe. Don't turn around or you will see us. We will make sure you don't live. Too bad your brother didn't stay. We know how to get in. We can get you when you're asleep. We can get you right now. Do you see the little red light? It is your death calling. You killed our leader. Now we will get you. No matter where you go, you're never alone. Don't turn around sweet Sakura.............  
  
Sakura's throat was swollen. Her breath hard. Her heartbeat quick. Small tears of fear welled up in her eyes. She stopped when she heard a footstep behind her. Tears welled up, overflowed as she silently waited for her death. 'Sorry mom. I'll never avenge you. Now, I'll join you.' She thought when suddenly...  
  
  
  
  
Rough hands grabbed her from behind and she screamed a sharp, high pitched, shrilling scream, enough to crack someone's eardrum. Cold hands quickly covered her mouth and shut her up quickly. 'LET GO!!!! DON'T KILL ME!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!' She cried in her head.   
The person set her down and she slowly turned with crystal green eyes full over sorrow turned to face..... "SYAORAN!!!!!" She gasped and ran into his arms, angry tears once again soaking his shirt. "How did you know?" She wondered curiously.   
  
"I heard the second explosion and knew that it was somewhere near your house. I followed the smoke and easily found your house seeing that you left the door open again." He said, not catching himself when he said 'AGAIN.' (Dum dum dum..... Is he part of the ....DRAGONS????)   
Sakura froze. 'How'd he know I left the door open last night? Unless....' An alarm went off in her head. "How did you...........know?" She asked suspiciously, inside, she was screaming 'He IS part of the Dragons!!!'   
  
He looked down solemnly. "Well, last night, I was going to play a trick on you. I got your address from Eriol who got it from some one else. I went to your house and saw that your door was open, and some one was running down the street. He had come from a bush. I thought it was odd but then, I saw inside and recognized Chang with a bloody knife in his back with you fainted out cold next to him. I got........" He paused, feeling like a fool. "I felt scared. For you and Chang. I ran back home." He confessed, looking intently into her eyes, seeing if she believed him.  
  
He sighed. "I believe you Syaoran. You never lied to me before but.... I'm not totally sure. But.. Read this note." She said, tears on the verge of breaking.  
  
Syaoran read it closely and narrowed his eyes. "Dragon." He said in a low, and menacing tone. "Sakura, you need to stay somewhere else. We'll call your dad later. You're not safe here." Syaoran finished and took her hand. Outside was parked a black mustang convertible.   
  
"Ooooh!" Sakura squealed in delight. "I've never ridden in one of these before." She chirped and jumped into the passengers side.   
  
Syaoran chuckled and slid in next to her in the drivers side. "Buckle up. We may have company." He warned. Sakura swallowed and did as she was told. He pulled the top up and slowly started the car. It hummed softly, Sakura giggling at the feeling. "What?" Syaoran questioned, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Nothing Syao-kun." She whispered, using his nickname to get him annoyed. Syaoran growled and sped off down the street. As predicted, a dark green convertible with flames on the side pulled out of a side street, bumping their car in the rear end. "Sheesh! What a jerk!" Sakura said stupidly, making Syaoran give her an awkward side glance.  
  
"Hold on Sakura." Syaoran side in a harsh voice as he sped up the car. The dragon's car sped up also, getting alongside their car. A revolver was pointed dead at Sakura's head. "Shit!" Syaoran cursed, slamming on the brakes, spinning sideways. Their pursuer now in front of them, heading straight for a line of parked cars.   
  
The green car did a 180 turn, facing sideways, inches from the parked cars. The dragon car turned around, following the now retreating back of Syaoran's car that took the time to disappear as the dragons sat there, dumbfounded.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Finished with this Chapter! I'm sorry if I took anyone's ideas. My friend Jen gave me the idea to make them a gang. I am truly sorry if it's a copy of someone else's story. Tell me if I need to make the chapters longer. I will not update the fourth chapter until I have 20 reviews. That's not asking for much people. *Giggles* Just kidding. But, I do want a minimum of 18 reviews in order to go on with the next chapter. I mean, look at my other stories. I only have 20 reviews total with both of them. Well, I'll stop babbling. Just Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Kukaburry AKA ~Jenna 


	5. Getting there

Chapter 4 (I do not own CCS)  
  
**************************************  
  
Sakura and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief in unison as they realized that the dragons had lost them in a back ally. Sakura was laughing, shakingand crying all at the same time. "Wow, that was intense." She giggled, smiling to herself and sending a sideways glance towards Syaoran.  
  
"Are you OK? You don't have whiplash or neck cramps do you?" Syaoran asked, smiling at Sakura's love for adventure and action. "I mean, I don't want you to get hurt and not be able to stop the dragons." He quickly covered up his concern for Sakura with a facial mask.  
  
Sakura looked over at him once again and took in his facial features. Hard, amber eyes, flecked with dark brown in certain areas that showed no lovefor life. Every once in a while though, he would show love for his friends and a certain auburn-haired girl. He, like Sakura, also had auburn/brownhair, but unlike hers, his was unruly and spiked.   
  
Sakura, being who she was, never seemed to notice the gleam of love that shone in his eye in her freshman year whenever he looked at her. Now, every timehe looks at her, a flash of anger is shown. Sakura took a while before answering his simple question.  
  
"No, no. I'm absolutely fine. It was a very interesting ride." She assured him, giggling to herself, watching him. He stared straight ahead, as if he was on guard forsomething. Sakura had a feeling in her stomach that told her something terrible would be bestowed unto her.  
  
"Syaoran, hurry up. I need call my father right away." Syaoran heard the urgency in her voice and sped up to 60 mph. He saw that she was slightly pale again, a small shiver ran up her back and her eyes shone dead fright.  
  
"What if something happens to him? What if he....he's dead with Touya?" She said in a slow tone, looking straight at Syaoran for his view. "Do you think somethingwill happen to father?" A bell rang in her head. 'Where's Kirby? She's been gone all day!!! What's going on!??!'   
  
Syaoran stopped in front of a very old and dusty looking mansion. 'What a fixer upper.' Sakura thought as she looked over the house with an eagle eye. "Syaoran?Is this the Li Mansion? The one you've been *Cough* bragging about?" She giggled and watched as Syaoran flinched and gave her a sharp glare.   
  
"Yes. It belongs to me and my family." When Syaoran says family, he means his good friends. "My mother stayed in Hong Kong. I move to Tomedo when I was young.As you remember, I left again for several years after that." He saw Sakura nod. "I went to see my mother about training here in Tomedo. I had made such good friendshere that... I didn't want to part with them."   
  
Sakura smiled as he finished his story and thought about what it would have been like right then if she hadn't killed the leader. Would she be cowering from theDragons right now? Would she and Syaoran be going out right then? 'What?' 'Where'd that come from?' She questioned herself then shrugged and followed Syaoranas he opened her door to let her out.  
  
"You're such a gentleman." She teased, trying to sound more brave than she felt after what had happened to her in the past day. "Syaoran, may I ask you a small, small favor? Pretty please?" She pouted, and begged, looking up with soft puppy eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked down and chuckled slightly. "What are you going to beg for now?" He asked, frowning slightly and suspiciously.  
  
"Can we have Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Hana, Kazuo (a guy), Shika and Naoko come with us? I mean, look how much room you have in this place." Sakura pointed out, sticking out her lip like alittle girl. "I don't want them to be in danger too. I mean, with you around, they'll be safe. Right?" Sakura stated, making Syaoran feel important to Sakura.  
  
"Well......" Syaoran stopped as he watched Sakura with amusement as she put on the most adorable face anyone had ever seen. "I guess so." He smiled, as Sakura jumpedup and down with excitement.   
  
"Thank you Syaoran. I LOVE you!!!" She squealed in delight, not really meaning it though. "How are we going to get them here?" She questioned suddenly as the same exact questionpopped into Syaoran's head.   
  
He looked around then snapped his fingers, pulling out a silver cell-phone and speed dialing someone. He spoke in a low tone and snapped it shut, making Sakura jump and fall on her tooshie. She had been eavesdropping in on his conversation and didn't want to get on his bad side again.  
  
"I sent my friend Eriol, and Yamazaki to pick up your friends. They should be arriving later this evening but right now, I think we should be heading inside in case some one recognizes us and decides to take action right now." Syaoran warned and pulled Sakura by her arm inside.  
  
Sakura blushed as she felt his skin brush hers and dropped her head in case he saw her. Syaoran also flushed a pink color and turned sideways so Sakura wouldn't see. "Really, your house is very nice but....I must say that it isn't the cleanest of all houses." Sakura mused softly, eyes roaming the exterior of the house as Syaoran opened the door for them.   
  
"I haven't ta*** the time for spring cleaning." Syaoran explained in an annoyed tone. "You know, too much business stuff." Sakura remembered that Syaoran had dropped out of school to take over his family business. (In first chapter, Syaoran was at the school to spy on Sakura. I can't remember what I wrote. Tell me if it's wrong k?) "Does your business have to do with gangs?" she asked quietly, knowing she was being VERY nosey in his line of work.  
  
"Actually, it does. Very much so, but I will not explain anything to you." Syaoran said in a warning tone. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you now but, later, I certainly will." He smiled confidently and hoped that they lived for him to tell her.  
  
They walked into the house and Sakura rushed to the phone. She growled as the phone just beeped. "Argh!!!! This is so freakin' annoying!!" She screamed in rage and laid on the couch.  
  
*Four hours later*  
Sakura woke up from sleep and stretched, hearing her back crack. "Ugh, that hurt like crap." She stretched some more and picked up the phone.  
  
After a few more minutes of calling, Sakura still hadn't been able to reach her father yet. The line at her home was disconnected, giving Sakura a horrible feeling. "What if something happened to him???" She asked and started to cry.   
  
She started to walk around the house, drying her tears off. The house hadn't been updated in at least 10 years. It was very dusty in most of the rooms, yet it was very elegant, in a modern sort of way. It had many full windows in each room, and a very large ballroom on the lowest level. Ten rooms were on the top floor, and ten more on the second floor. For a total of three floors. The dining room sat at least twenty people or more. Sakura ventured upstairs, picking out her own room. It was furnished in mostly pink. 'Must have belonged to one of his sister's.' She thought, and jumped a mile in the air when she heard the door open and shut.   
  
"My sister, Faren, (Is that how you spell it? If it's not, tell me how to spell all of his sister's names.) used to stay in this room when she visited. She no longer associates with me because I'm a 'roughien'." He chuckled at the word.   
  
"I'm sorry. Do you like your sisters?" Sakura asked curiously, watching Syaoran's every move. "They love me like I was a puppy. But, I do love them too. They ARE my sisters you know." He grinned and sat down in a small chair next to the bed Sakura was sitting on.  
  
Sakura sat up, and walked into the bathroom. She gasped, it was huge. It had a gacoozie, and a shower. It had a mirror that ran across the length of the wall and a small, pink toilet. She smiled and walked out, narrowing her eyes at Syaoran's amused look. "It's a magnificent bathroom I must admit." She sighed and layed on her bed.  
  
**Another 5 hours**  
  
"When are they coming?" Sakura whined, getting on Syaoran's last nerve. "I'm getting bored!" She paced around the room, petting the small kitten found in Syaoran's bed.   
  
"Sakura! Will you shut up already. I told you, they'd be coming in a couple of hours. Now, sit down and wait!" Syaoran screamed, turning bright red. He calmed down and walked from where he was standing next to a portrait window. He sat down on the couch, setting his legs on his coffee table. "Before they come, I need to let you know that my close friends live here with me. Eriol, Yamazaki, Meiling, Chow, Hiroshi, Shiro and Aiko. They all live on the top floor. But, I can get Meiling to go with you guys and have the boys on top, and the girls on the second floor. Is that all right with you? For right now, I think it's better if you didn't go to school. I don't want you guys to get hurt."   
  
Before Sakura could answer, there was a roar and a backfire from a car and smoke billowed from in front of the house. (have you seen uncle buck? That's where I got it from. Not the same kind of car though.) A band of giggly girls and three, grumpy looking boys stepped out of the car, and walked unswayingly to the front door. Some of the girls stopped dead, and looked around at the outside of the house. Rika whispered something to herself, probably 'It's so dirty!!!!' Then walked inside. "Hey guys!!" Sakura said in a chirpy tone, dancing around in front of them. It was about seven to eight o'clock and everyone was restless.   
  
"I'll call the guys and tell them to come back here. They're probably girl scouting right now." Syaoran joked, unsure of himself and turned red when no one laughed. "Yeah, I'll just call them now." Syaoran said and slumped away. Sakura laughed high, and mighty a few seconds later. "I just got his joke!!!" She giggled and everyone sweat dropped and fell on the ground anime style.   
  
"What? What did I do??" Sakura asked, looking around and giggling. Everyone stood back up and turned away, raising an eyebrow in her direction and rolled their eyes.  
  
***************  
  
Done with this chapter!!! I can't really make them longer or else I'd give away the good parts of the story. So....sorry. TONIGHT'S HALLOWEEN!!!! I'm still going trick-or-treating with my friends. I'm 14 and I'm still going... how corny is that??? N/M Don't answer that. It's all for the candy as my friend says. G/B!!!!! R&R!!! Please!!!! OH, I'm not going to update another chapter until I have 30 reviews!! I expect you to listen so.... REVIEW PLEASE!!! I want to have a record of at least 50 when I'm done with the story. Not many people actually review MY stories. *Tear* R&R PWEASE!!! 


	6. The pool party

Chapter 5~  
I do not own CCS!!!  
  
**************************  
  
Sakura took hold of Tomoyo's hand, and Tomoyo took Rika's hand and..etc. Sakura rushed them upstairs and showed them their rooms. Each on looked the same, except each had it's own different color and style to it.  
  
Rika's room was green, with a marble floor, Tomoyo's was blue with a granite floor, Chiharu's was red, with a wood flooring, Naoko's was silver with marble flooring and Shika's was orange with a white carpet. "These rooms are awesome!!" Chiharu screamed, looking around with a dreamy expression.  
  
"Why didn't I know that Syaoran was rich. I mean, wouldn't he act like it or something?" She questioned her friends, who looked just as puzzled as she did. 'Oh well. *sigh* He was always the sweet one until high school.'  
  
"Hey, do you guys wanna go to the pool? I heard there was one that was open late around here somewhere." Chiharu suggested, giving an evil glance at Tomoyo who was starry-eyed while thinking of seeing Eriol in a bathing suit.  
  
"That's a great idea! Let's go tell Syaoran and wait until his 'friends' return." Sakura stated, getting nods from everyone. She walked down the steps and tapped Syaoran on the back, startling him.   
  
"Good god woman! Don't do that!" Syaoran boomed, while placing his hand on his racing heart. "You almost gave me a heart-attack!" Sakura frowned then replied.  
  
"I couldn't have because you don't have a heart." Then she zipped her mouth and blushed. "Sorry, I just came down to say that me and the girls were going swimming. We were going to invite you and your friends to come but, if you don't want to, that's fine with us."   
  
Syaoran pondered on the thought then said, "Fine, I'll come, but be careful and watch out for any suspicious characters." He growled meaningfully at her just to make his point. Sakura backed up, smiling and raced back upstairs to tell the girls.   
  
"He's coming with us! He's bringing his drop-dead gorgeous friends with him too!!!" Sakura shouted, laughing all the while. Her friends went starry-eyed along with Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped.   
  
*Syaoran's friends arrive*  
  
Meiling, Chow, Hiroshi, Shiro and Aiko all pulled up in a red Mercedes Benz, and jumped out, grinning until they saw the 'You-are-going-to-do-what-I-say' look. "Konnichiwa Syaoran-sama." Meiling said in a syrupy-sweet voice.  
  
"Meiling. Shujo!" Syaoran growled, looking at them quickly and saying a low voice. "The girls that are staying here, invited us to go swimming with them. So, hurry up and get dressed in your suits." Syaoran finished and hissed, "GO!" They jumped and hurried to their rooms. "Meiling, you're on the second floor with the other girls. OK?" Meiling nodded, and followed the guys upstairs.  
  
Syaoran bellowed from the bottom of the stairs, "Kinomto!! Get going! They just got here!!!!" He furrowed his brows and stalked to his room which was the master bedroom on the bottom floor. He put on a pair of green swim trunks with a silver wolf etched on the side of them and a black wolf shirt with a pair of sneakers.  
  
He sat in the living room, twiddling his thumbs. The guys came down first. All of them were wearing the same exact thing Syaoran was wearing except their swimming trunks were different colors. Then the girls came down, and all of the guys dropped their jaws in amazement.  
  
Sakura was wearing a pale pink tube top bikini that fit her perfectly. Tomoyo was wearing a pale blue halter top bikini with girls swim shorts as the bottom. Meiling was wearing a red, full-piece bathing suit that tied in the back and up the side. Rika was wearing a kiwi- green, full-piece that tied only in the back and was see-through around the sides and top. Chiharu was wearing exactly what Meiling was except hers was navy blue. Naoko was wearing an orange tube top with shorts as her bottoms. Hana was wearing a silver bikini with a wrap around and tie-up top. Finally, Shika was wearing a dark green full-piece bathing suit with a small skirt. All of them had their hair down and had on black sandals.  
  
The girls giggled at the expressions of the guys and shook their backsides tauntingly. "Well, are we going or not?" Sakura asked, stopping in front of Syaoran's expressionless face. His eyes looked her over quickly then snapped up to her face.  
  
"Yes, we are going. Happy?" He growled, standing up suddenly, towering over her frail looking figure. "Go forward Kinomoto." (Yeah, he went back to Kinomoto all of a sudden.) Sakura nodded and backed up, eyes showing slight fear.  
**********  
  
They walked out to the garage and saw a small line of cars. Behind it was a line of motorcycles, and behind that was a line of limos. "My mother used limos when she visited here." Syaoran explained, getting the attention of everyone.  
  
Sakura's eyes glowed and she said with starry-eyes, "Could we ride on the motorcycles? Please!!" She begged Syaoran annoyingly. "I've never ridden on one before!!" Syaoran sighed, frowning and looked at her sternly.  
  
"Fine. BUT, you guys had better be careful. Don't you dare let your faces be seen." Syaoran warned, looking at all of them with gleaming eyes. "Did all of you bring a change of clothes." Seeing al of their nods, he continued, "After swimming, we are going to get our tattoos." Everyone except for Sakura looked at him with a questioning look. He then explained what Sakura and him were talking about.  
******  
  
Their bikes made a loud roar, echoing off the garage walls. "OK, we'll go first, then you all follow." Syaoran stated, Sakura holding onto his back, much to Meiling's dismay. Meiling and Syaoran had been UN-engaged for months now, but she still got jealous about girls who hung around Syaoran.  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around him tightly when she felt the bike start. She thought she wouldn't be afraid when she got on a bike, but now she realized she was dead wrong. Her helmet made her slightly claustrophobic.  
  
Syaoran felt her tighten her grip and smiled slightly, speeding up. He loved the feeling of wind in his face with a hint of danger in the air. His eyes flashed and he did a wheelie, making Sakura scream with surprise. "Having fun?" He asked lightly, feeling her heart racing through his shirt. A death grip around his middle.  
  
"Y-y-yeah. I'm just peachy-keen!" She said in a fake happy tone. "Please don't do that again." She pleaded, laying her head on his back, comforting her throbbing head.  
  
"OK. Maybe I could teach you how to do one." He suggested, feeling her head on his back. He tensed, and slowed down when he saw an open pool. 'It's deserted. All the better.' He thought, pulling into a space, followed closely by everyone else who had scared looking girls hanging on their backs. Meiling was an exception. She had a scared looking guy behind her.  
  
"This pool is open. Everyone knows what that means." Syaoran's eyes glowed with mischief. "  
  
"Par-Tay!!" All of Syaoran's gang yelled, whooping, and running to the pool, diving in with huge splashes. The girls sat there with a confused look then shrugged and followed the guys example.  
  
Eriol spied on Tomoyo, his feelings suddenly changing when he saw her in a bikini. He walked up to her and pushed her in, a smirk appearing on his face. Tomoyo came up and blushed deeply when she saw who had pushed her in. "That was mean!" She said, pretending to have hurt feelings.   
  
"I know, that's why I did it." Eriol grinned, canon-balling into the water next to her, sending a huge wave over her face. She gagged, and came up again, spitting water.   
  
Eriol rushed over and asked in a concerned tone, "Tomoyo, are you okay?" He tilted her chin, looking at her as she choked out water.   
  
"Yeah..*cough* I'm fine." She spluttered, holding onto the side of the pool.   
  
*********  
Sakura looked at the water with dismay and sat on a chair, not wanting to swim right then. She wasn't a bad sport, she just didn't trust any of the guys IN the water.  
  
"So Sakura, are you going to come in?" Syaoran asked, sitting down next to her leg, raising an eyebrow at her. She giggled slightly then said, "Are you sure that none of your *FRIENDS* will..." She never finished because Syaoran had picked her up by her waist and had dropped her face first into the water.  
  
"Argh!" She cried, hitting her head on the side of the pool, as she swam back up. Her eyes held a small pool of tears as she touched her head tenderly.  
  
"Oh, SORRY Sakura. I didn't know that you couldn't swim." Syaoran said in a mocking tone. She glared up at him and splashed him in the face. He was blinded for a moment then realized that he was falling in the water.  
  
"Oh, SORRY Syaoran, I didn't know you couldn't swim." She mimicked him and smiled innocently as he treaded water next to her. "So, how many girlfriends have you had?" She asked curiously, and very randomly.  
  
This confused him for a second when he answered, "One, and that was Meiling when she was engaged to me." He clenched his teeth and winced at the thought, making Sakura laugh at his confession. "Are you serious? You've NEVER had a serious girlfriend before?" She asked in disbelief. "I don't believe you." She narrowed her eyes jokingly as he thought about that.  
  
"Why don't you believe me dearest Kinomoto?" Sakura lowered her head and blushed. "Because you're popular and better looking than most normal guys." She confessed, not wanting to look up because she thought he'd mock her.  
  
"Oh really. Yeah, I guess that could be true because I used to have girls mob me back at Tomedo high school." He agreed, shocking Sakura who blushed again afterwards. "So, how many um..boyfriends have you had?" He questioned her in a low voice.  
  
"Um...none." She replied, biting back a laugh that was about to make it's way to her mouth. "I never had anyone like me." She admitted, looking up at him. He rested against the side of the pool and said, "I don't believe YOU either. You have guys trailing behind you. Don't you notice that?"  
  
"Hoe? I've never seen any guys looking at me that way. But, I did see girls looking at you with googly eyes." She said with slight resentment in her voice. 'Why do I care if they like him?' She asked herself, then shook her head and said, "Well, I guess I'm going to stay single my whole life." She sighed and swam back and forth between each side of the pool.  
*****  
Kazuo walked up behind Rika and winked at her with his sparkling blue eyes. "Hello." He said, trying to act like a gentleman just to get her attention. Rika snorted and pushed past him, shaking her backside just to show what he was missing.  
  
"Don't even try it Kazuo." She grimaced. She knew his name because he had offered to give her a ride over to the pool. Of course she accepted, but then he was putting moves on her and she didn't like that kind of touching.  
  
She saw Chow and broadened her smile, but it drooped when she saw that he was flirting with another girl, Hana. She looked down and sniffed, jumping back into the water. Unluckily for her, Hiroshi had seen her out of the corner of his eye and felt sorry for her.  
******  
  
Hiroshi sat next to Hana and tried to make her swoon over him. She giggled slightly and poked her finger into his chest. "Don't do that." She giggled again but then heard Chow behind her clear his throat.   
  
She looked up and decided to flirt with him automatically. (OK, here's the pairings. S/S, E/T, Shika and Kazuo, Naoko and Shiro, Aiko and Meiling, Yamazaki and Chiharu, Hiroshi and Rika, Chow and Hana. Just to let you know.) Hiroshi felt left out and his eyes wandered to where Rika was standing. His heart oddly sped up and he watched her face fall disappointedly. He decided to follow her into the water.  
  
"Hi Rika." He started the conversation with. "I kind of saw you look at Chow. He's a player, just to let you know. I'm not trying to stop you from liking him, I just don't want you to get hurt." He finished and watched her eyes brighten suddenly.   
  
"That's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me!" She exclaimed, eyes dancing with the beat of her racing heart. "I'm serious, that was really sweet Hiroshi." 'She remembered my name!' Hiroshi thought and gave her hand a kiss. "Would you like me to be your new designated driver to the tattoo shop?" He grinned as she smiled wryly.   
  
"I'd be delighted." She smiled and watched as 'cold-hearted' Syaoran pushed Sakura into the water with a smug and teasing look on his face. "Aww, isn't that cute?" She piped up in Hiroshi's ear, tugging at his head so that he saw Sakura and Syaoran having a playful water fight.   
  
"I didn't think Syaoran liked girls." He chuckled as Rika frowned at him. "What? I never knew that he liked girls. I mean, he has girls hanging all over him and he doesn't even give them a second glance. He only gave S...." He stopped mid-sentence before giving away a BIG secret.  
  
***************  
Syaoran pinned Sakura against the pool wall, his face inches from Sakura's. His breathing quickened, and his heart raced. His mind was slightly fuzzy. His eyes stared into Sakura's sparkling emerald ones and he blushed, pulling away from the awkward position they were in. "Sorry Sakura." He apologized, removing his hands from her waist.  
  
"mmm. What?" Sakura was snapped out of her daydream about Syaoran and she saw him right in front of her. "Oh, that's OK. Um.. Syaoran, are you feeling OK?" She asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "You're all red."   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol, who were eavesdropping on the two, sweat dropped and fell over anime style.  
  
Syaoran became even redder as he nodded his head 'yes'. "I'm fine Sakura. Don't worry about me." He smiled genuinely and pulled her towards him, and dunked her under water. "Ahh! I hate you Syao..." She was cut off as he pushed her under.  
  
She struggled to the surface and accidentally swallowed a ton of water in the process. She started to struggle less and less and everything went black. The last thing she heard was "Sakura!!" from Syaoran and blacked out totally.  
  
Syaoran was playing a joke on her until he felt her stop moving in his arms. "Sakura? Sakura!!!" He pulled her to the side of the pool and pushed the water out of her lungs. "Um.. CPR??? Oh yeah." He placed his thumb and forefinger on her nose, lightly pinching it and placed his lips over hers. He breathed into her lungs once, and she spat out the rest of the water.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" She whispered so only he could hear it. "I didn't want my first kiss to be like that." She joked weakly. Syaoran's eyes were watery and he chuckled shortly in spite of the sudden event.   
  
Syaoran hugged her to him, holding her tight as if she would disappear if he let go. "I'm sorry Sakura. It was just a joke. I didn't know." He said, while quickly wiping his eyes. Sakura poked him in the nose and laughed. "Don't squeeze me to death silly. You're forgiven and any ways, I knew it was just a joke. I'm just a weakling." She whispered in a soft voice.  
  
He chuckled and said, "Sakura, you're most definitely not a weakling. If you were, you would have wasted away right when you found Chang. Wouldn't you agree Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly and poked HER in the nose.   
  
Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're absolutely right Syaoran. I still feel weak though." She confessed, her head spinning as she laid her head on his chest. Syaoran blushed and carried her to a long chair. "Here you go Sakura. This is probably twenty times more comfortable than my chest." Syaoran joked, as he laid her down on the chair, and sat in the one next to hers.  
  
"Thanks." She said and fell asleep, with a small smile on her angelic face. Syaoran looked at her fondly and fell asleep next to her.  
******************  
  
  
*Author Notes*  
  
OK, even though I didn't get the 30 reviews *Tear* I'm still writing this chapter for you guys Cus I love ya!!! I've had some really good reviews for the story so I decided to be nice and write the next chapter. It took me a whole night to write this. Is this chapter long enough for you? It better be. *Mock death glare to anyone who says it's not.*   
  
Well, now I'm putting my foot down, you had better give me 33-40 reviews before I update the next chapter! Tell all of your friends about this story if you would.   
*If you like this story, you might like my other story, 'My Best Friend' It's a sailor moon Fic so, dunno if you'll like it! 


	7. Tattoo adventure

Chapter 6  
I love all of you!! Thanks for reviewing!!!!   
**********  
  
Sakura and Syaoran awoke to the yelling of the others. "Marco! Polo! Marco! Polo!" Tomoyo was the one yelling Marco, and she kept running into walls. Sakura started to giggle endlessly until she saw Syaoran looking at her and she shut up.  
  
"What? I didn't say you had to stop laughing." He joked, stretching slightly. He looked at a clock on the fence and saw that it was 8 o'clock. "Wow, we really need to get going." Syaoran announced, calling for everyone to get back on the motorcycles and head to the tattoo shop.  
  
Syaoran sat on his bike, waiting for Sakura to finish changing. She walked out wearing a small white T-shirt and a pair of tan shorts. 'Hmm. Her shirt is slightly see-through' he mused, looking where he wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Ready to go Sakura?" He asked sharply. Sakura nodded and sat behind him, placing her black helmet on over her head. "Ready." She announced, wrapping her arms once again around his chiseled stomach.  
  
He revved his bike and took off down the street, the others following shortly behind. "There it is Sakura. We can't stop here though because parking near the store might give us away." Syaoran pointed out, feeling Sakura nod in agreement.  
  
They parked at a nearby convenience store and walked quickly to the tattoo shop. "Syaoran, could we get ice cream after the tattoos?" Rika asked in a chipper tone. (Rika is addicted to sugar) "No. That's not safe to do anything like that where other people are near." Syaoran stated grumpily, making Sakura whine with Rika.  
  
"Please Syaoran? I agree with Rika. We should get ice cream just for being brave and getting another tattoo." Sakura piped up, shooting Syaoran a pleading look like a little girl would. Syaoran looked at her sternly, then caved in. "All right, I guess it's not going to be too dangerous." Eriol and Yamazaki looked at each other, eyebrows cocked up in a questioning glance at Syaoran.  
  
He ignored the two boring stares and walked next to Sakura into the tattoo shop. They were greeted by a grumpy looking tattooist. "What do you want done?" He growled, eyeing Sakura and looked her over a few times, smirking. Syaoran noticed this and shot the guy a death glare which in turn, the tattooist just ignored and said, "Well you pretty thing, what will you be getting?"  
  
Sakura smiled politely, yet slightly hesitantly because she knew he was checking her out. "We were all getting practically the same thing, I mean, me and Sy.. I mean Chung are getting a black wolf with silver eyes, pink cherry blossom emblem on it's side surrounded by blue fire. The others are getting gray wolves with blue eyes, red cherry blossom emblem on it's side surrounded by red fire." Sakura explained calmly.  
  
"That's a lot to remember there honey, but I'll try my best." (Sakura called Syaoran, Chang because she didn't want to let anyone know their real names) "You, the one with the mean looking amber eyes, come here and I'll give you your tattoo first." The tattooist suggested. "My name is Mika just to let you know."  
  
Syaoran sat quietly, but flinching every time the tattoo machine dug into his arm. "There you go. Now, my pretty young lady, you get yours." He smiled at her with piercing red eyes that gleamed with mischief. He held onto her arm lightly, caressing her wrist gently, sending chills down her spine. 'Stop it!' Her mind cried out.  
  
Syaoran watched the guy with distrust and malice. He saw Sakura shiver when he touched her and his anger boiled deep inside him. Sakura winced a few times and tears spilled when the machine cut her shoulder slightly. "Don't worry, it'll heal sweetie." Mika assured, rubbing her shoulder, and moving down to her arm, closer to her breast. He fondled her there once, and Syaoran almost jumped out of his seat in anger.  
  
Mika finished Sakura's tattoo and she sat down next to Syaoran, needing comfort. Syaoran looked down at her with deep concern and whispered, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea for you to come here. That guy was WAY too comfortable around you." Syaoran glared at Mika in disgust, but stayed around until everyone's wolf was finished.  
  
Syaoran paid for all of the tattoos and walked out with the others. "By everyone! By sweet honey!" Mika called to Sakura tauntingly, making her angry. "Grr!! Where's my camera?" Tomoyo yelled, outraged! "It was just here a moment ago!"   
  
"Maybe you left in the tattoo shop." Sakura suggested, making Tomoyo giggle with stupidity. "Oh yeah. Sakura, could you run in and get it for me please?" Tomoyo smiled whiningly, making Sakura give up as she walked slowly back to the tattoo shop. (I know I'm evil but, that's me!!!)  
****  
  
Sakura stepped in nervously and saw the black camcorder lying on the counter where Tomoyo had been standing before they left. 'How clumsy could a girl get?' Sakura smiled to herself and walked up to the camcorder. She heard the door shut and strong arms wrap around her waist. She giggled, thinking it was Syaoran and thought, 'He sure is forward when no one's around' as she turned around to face misty red eyes.  
  
"Ahh, Mika, get off me now." Sakura spat in his face, making Mika throw her against the counter side. "Don't spit on me woman." Mika warned, closing in on her as he removed his shirt. "You picked the wrong day you pretty chick." He laughed hauntingly, sending fear shivers up her body.  
  
"Don't you dare do anything to me bastard." She hissed, closing her arms around herself, but readying her legs to kick whatever was nearest to it. Mika laughed again and said, "Unluckily for you, that's not possible." He laughed again, leaning over her, his breath hot on her face. She rammed her foot upwards, scoring a scream from him but a punch in the jaw as a retaliation.  
*****  
  
'Where's Sakura? It doesn't take this long for anyone to get a camcorder.' Syaoran thought worriedly. 'Mika...' Was his last thought before he sprinted towards the tattoo shop, leaving behind confused friends.  
****  
  
Sakura's shirt was ripped off and blood trickled from a gash on the side of her mouth. "Hmm, maybe I should do this in a different style." Mika taunted, hunching over Sakura's cowering body.  
  
She was thinking the worst and she closed her eyes when she felt Mika's body ripped off, and sent flying into the other wall with a sickening crunch. She looked up with tear-streaked eyes and saw the burly figure of Syaoran standing two feet away from her. She flew into his arms, crying nonstop into his chest.  
  
Syaoran held her close, rubbing her back soothingly, and hushing her. "Shh. Sakura, it's OK now. Don't worry, he won't do anything now." Syaoran tried to convince her. He tilted her chin upwards so she was looking straight into his eyes. "I won't let anyone get you Sakura." He assured her, placing his forehead against hers.  
  
She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, carrying the camcorder in his other hand.  
******  
  
Everyone's talking stopped as the two walked out, Sakura without a shirt and a bleeding lip, and Syaoran with a protective arm around her. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at the two and identical thoughts popped into their heads.  
  
"Sakura! What happened?" Rika asked worriedly. "Did Mika do this?" She gasped as Syaoran nodded his head. "I'm so sorry Sakura! I shouldn't have let you go in there!" She cried and tried to comfort Sakura but stopped at the look Syaoran was giving her. It was the 'I-want-to-comfort-this-angel-myself' look.  
  
Syaoran handed Tomoyo her camcorder and growled angrily at her for making Sakura get it. Tomoyo sent him an apologetic smile and Syaoran's frown lightened slightly. "Do you all still want ice cream? Sakura, what do you want?" He asked, putting her down to let her answer.   
  
"I need something to get rid of all these headaches." She whined, holding onto her once again throbbing head. "Ice cream will have to do." She said, trying to be funny but not succeeding.  
  
Syaoran nodded and lead her inside to the ice cream aisle. Sakura spotted a snickers ice cream and opened the freezer with anticipation. Syaoran chuckled at her sudden mood swing and whispered, "So, feeling better are we?"   
Sakura scowled playfully and stuck out her tongue. Syaoran placed a mint on her outstretched tongue and watched her eyes open wide with surprise. "Hey mister! That's hot!" She panted, waving her hands in front of her open mouth.  
  
He laughed again and poked her nose. "Don't stick your tongue out at me then." Sakura made a face and stomped off, leaving a laughing Syaoran in the dust. (Tomoyo's letting Sakura wear her extra shirt.)  
  
He brought Sakura's ice cream to the cashier and it rang up as 79 cents. (That's how much *some* ice cream is down here in NC just to let you know) He paid for it and handed it to Sakura who smiled and thanked him. "You're such a gentleman." She giggled, pushing his ice cream playfully into his face. "You little.." He grinned and chased Sakura around the store, much to the other's amusement.   
  
Syaoran trapped her in a corner and sprayed cold water on her. (You know those really small spray hoses they have at gas stations? That's what he sprayed her with.) She screamed, and shoved him out of the way, her teeth chattering like a crab.  
  
"You're EEEVIL Syaoran!!" Sakura yipped, poking him in the chest, only a few inches away from him. He made a rumbling sound in his chest that sent hot shivers down her spine. "I think we should be getting back now." Syaoran announced, gathering everyone up and sitting on his bike. Sakura glared at him with distrust. "I don't want to ride with you. You're mean." She said in a little girl voice.  
  
"Well, I'm the only one who will put up with you, you know." He grinned, making her scowl even more. "Fine, but I want to take a car next time, if that's OK with you?" She said in a sweet voice as she hopped on the bike behind him. She put on her helmet and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. He made a rumbling noise in his chest again just to put Sakura on edge.   
  
"Will you stop doing that?" She said in an agitated tone. (Don't worry, I'll put it in Eriol and Tomoyo's point of view soon. Then Meiling and Aiko's point after and etc..) "I can't help it, it's just a reaction." He lied, knowing his excuse sounded rather erratic and stupid. He smiled and sped up, hoping she would tighten her hold. Much to his joy, she did just that.  
  
He came to a screeching halt, two inches from colliding into the mustang in front of them. "Gees, can you do any worse of a stop?" Sakura asked, her stomach doing flip-flops. "Yeah, do you want me to try?" Syaoran asked, pretending to be serious. "No. Just.. Never mind." She growled, stalking up to the door and waiting for Syaoran to open it. Everyone else flew into the garage, stopping the motor cycles just in time.   
  
"Looks like stupidity runs in the household." Sakura mumbled, just loud enough so Syaoran could hear it. He chuckled and let her into the house.  
***************  
  
Finished with this Chapter!!! I'm so excited!! I got 5 reviews in 20 minutes after updating the 5th chapter! Thank you sooo much!! I love you guys!! R&R again!!!! 


	8. In time I love you & FRAMED

Chapter 7  
I have exactly 32 Reviews!! I love you guys!!! Thank you sooo much!!! Ok, I want 40 reviews before I update chapter 8 ok?  
****************  
  
Sakura walked upstairs wearily, not taking any notice to her rumbling stomach. She smiled to herself when she thought about Syaoran's arms around her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
She took a quick shower, not bothering to wash her hair, and fell asleep. She woke up later that night to a loud crack of thunder mixed in with her stomach's rumble of hunger. She held back a scream as lightning flashed across her face followed shortly by a crash of thunder  
  
She held her ears and tried to turn on the lights. "Oh no. What a time for the power to go out." She sniffed and opened her door and headed downstairs. She was on the third to last step when she saw a movement in front of her. She yelped and fell the rest of the way down the stairs. Her head was cut and bleeding, and her voice wasn't working.  
  
'Get me out of here.' She cried in her head. She silently shed tears as she picked herself up, and stumbled into the kitchen. She gripped onto what she thought was the counter. She looked around and saw what looked like a refrigerator. She headed to it and opened it, finding a whole stock of pudding.  
  
She opened one hungrily and ate it quickly without any utensils. She held her stomach and head, rushing to the nearest bathroom which turned out to be a closet. She saw a dim light (candlelight) out of the corner of her eye and headed to it.  
*******  
  
Syaoran was sitting in his bedroom, a candle light next to his bed as he wrote in his journal. (I don't really feel like writing what he said in his journal. It was about Sakura though. hehe.) He heard a creak of wood outside his door and he became immediately alert. He walked to it and swung it open coming face to face with Sakura.  
  
Sakura wobbled to him and said in a weak tone, "Bathroom." Syaoran led her gently to the bathroom and let her use it. (Yeah, no details in that. *Thank god*) She came out, holding her head again, worrying Syaoran.   
  
He swooped her into his arms and sat her on the bed. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He whispered, lifting her hand from her head. He saw the gash the marble had made in her head and bandaged it up quickly. "Syaoran, I'm worried about my father. What if he's in trouble?" She started to cry again and hid her face in shame.  
  
"I know I'm a crybaby, so I'm thanking you for putting up with my childish manners." She bit out, grimmacing at how harsh she was being on herself. Syaoran gave her a hug from behind, cradling her in his arms. (Aww, how sweet! *Not* J/K too much sugar!)  
"No you're not. I put up with you because I want to protect you. I...I never told you that I was jealous when Kazuo was your best guy friend in high school." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
Sakura smiled and buried herself in his arms. She sighed and felt drowsy and comfortable all of a sudden. She kissed his hand and fell asleep in his warmth.   
*****  
Tomoyo heard a low rumble of thunder and a yelp from Sakura. She smiled to herself and wrapped herself up in her sheets. She heard her door open a crack and some one walk in. She sat upright, almost screaming, but the person covered her mouth quickly with their hand.  
  
Eriol smiled as Tomoyo's eyes grew large when she saw who it was in her room. She frowned and said, "What do you want Eriol?" Her question was answered when he covered her mouth with his own. She was surprised at his sudden emotion, but was pulled into LaLaLand by his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, telling him to deepen the kiss. He pulled away though and said, "Not until tomorrow." Then gave her a final quick kiss and walked back out of the room.  
  
Tomoyo was dumbfounded for a second. She was stuck on cloud nine and didn't want to come back down. But when she did, she thought, 'Why in the world did he do that?' Then shrugged, deciding to figure that out the next day. She drowsily curled back up in a ball on her bed as sleep claimed her.  
********  
  
Sakura smiled in her sleep. She woke up an hour after she fell asleep with Syaoran and realized she was back in her bed. 'What happened?' She wondered as she walked downstairs, the lightning still flashing and thunder still cracking above her. She shivered and decided to see if the power had come back on.  
  
She flicked on the television. It was blurred for a moment but a figure was seen on it. "Whew." She said to herself and sat down to watch the news. The reporter stated, "It was a terrible tragedy to loose such great a person. Fujitika held great social power with many people of higher status. Along with Fujitika his son, Touya, was also killed inside their home. Sakura is missing ever since this morning. Her stepmother, Kirby, is saying that Sakura was angry at her father and brother and decided to be rash and kill both of them. Kirby also states that she was at a meeting with her boss, Mr. Drumsdin (Can't think of another name) and didn't witness either of the killings. All she knows is that this morning, Sakura was acting unusually friendly with her brother and father, making her suspicious. If you find Sakura, let us know, do not go near her. She may be armed and dangerous. Call..." Before the reporter could finish, Sakura turned off the television and fainted.  
  
Syaoran, who had heard Sakura getting up, had heard the whole announcement and knew that everything in the report was a lie.   
*************  
  
Sorry, I'm not feeling well right now, so don't be mad that this chapter is short. I have basketball try-outs this week so I won't be updating as often. Also, today is my birthday, so I may be even later updating these next few chapters. R&R though. Thanks! 


	9. Dancing of the Swords

Chapter 8~  
**********  
  
Sakura woke up groggily, she was lying on the living room floor. It was still only 5 in the morning. "Grrr. Why me? I didn't sleep good last night!" She said out loud, but heard a slashing sound outside on the porch.  
  
She walked slowly over to the door and saw Syaoran practicing with a sword. (This isn't card captors. He's just has the sword as self defense.) He only had his shorts on. His back muscles rippled every time he lashed forwards. His whole body was sweaty, and every muscle was tensed.   
  
Sakura smiled to herself and sat watching him for a while until he said, "Sakura, I know you're there. How long have you been watching?" He asked curiously, turning around to face Sakura who blushed when she finally realized how little he was wearing. She stuttered slightly, "I...um..I was just..um...I woke up and heard you out here." She finished truthfully.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and said slowly, "Would you like to try?" Sakura sat up straight and thought 'Oh no, I'm gonna mess up!' She nodded her head 'yes' and walked up and took hold of the hilt of the sword. She realized that it wasn't very light and she dropped it immediately.  
  
Syaoran chuckled lightheartedly and said, "I'll get you a lighter sword. I don't want to strain you.." He didn't finish when he realized that Sakura had him pinned against a wall with the point aimed right at his throat. "Touché. That's very impressive for a beginner." He grinned and grabbed the sword from her unsuspectingly and she fell flat on her butt.  
  
She blushed and giggled slightly. "So Syaoran, are you going to teach me or not?" She asked, pretending to be impatient.  
  
"I will, but you need to put training clothes on. You can't practice with..those on." He bit back a smile as Sakura realized she only had on a long nightshirt and VERY short boxers.  
  
"Oh, right." She muttered, and ran back inside to change. She placed on a white tank top and *SHORT* shorts. She walked back onto the patio while putting her hair up in a messy bun. "I'm ready for my lesson." She smiled, taking a small, silver sword that Syaoran had gotten out for her.  
  
"That was my sword when I first started practicing." He explained, a smug smile creeping onto his face. "I've been practicing since I was five years old. My mother thought it would be safer if I could defend myself."  
  
Sakura nodded and pretended to jab at an imaginary person. She swung back around and hit Syaoran on his hip with the flat of her sword. "Ha! Got you!" She celebrated, but was it was a bit too early for celebration because in the blink of an eye, Syaoran had his sword against her back.  
  
"Lesson one, NEVER leave your back exposed to the enemy. Lesson two, always keep the sword point facing straight at your opponent, never point it another direction." He taught her simple moves like how to block, and how to fake a jab then when the opponent was pulling away, go in for the stab.  
  
"You're a very quick learner." Syaoran observed as Sakura had him pinned against a wall for the second time. "Most girls don't get this far in two weeks. I see you're a different case."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran. Now, how about a duel?" Sakura challenged, eyes gleaming with determination. "If I lose, I will make you breakfast for a week. If you lose, you make ME breakfast for two weeks." She finished demanding the bet.  
  
Syaoran questioned her, "Why two weeks?" He whined again, and Sakura answered, "Because I'm a beginner and if I lose, it isn't a big thing. If you lose, it IS a big thing." She grinned and Syaoran sighed, "OK then, but I warn you, I won't go easy on you." He cocked an eyebrow and Sakura smiled, saying in a casual tone, "Fine!"  
  
"Ladies first." He grinned and held the sword out in front of him. Sakura pretended to jab and Syaoran pretended to block but brought his sword back down to block her real attack. Their swords locked and Sakura thrust at him again. He jumped out of the way and grinned wolfishly. "Naughty girl." He chided, jumping backwards and flipping over a table. Sakura ran towards him and locked their swords above their heads, their faces inches apart. Sakura's face grew hot, and her breath more steamy, as it did with Syaoran. They stared for a moment more before starting to slowly close the gap between them.  
  
Thoughts raced through both of their minds. Questions like 'What if I start to laugh' and 'What if I kiss the wrong way' and 'what if he's just kidding about wanting to kiss me?' The seconds seemed like hours to both of them. The five inch gap turned into a four inch gap.  
  
Sakura's mind was blurry. She couldn't think anymore. She wanted to hurry it up, but her body didn't comply with her thoughts. She kept the same .00000000000000001 miles per hour speed up. She saw Syaoran's eyes shine with adoration. 'He adores me. He cares about me. He wants to do this. He wants to kiss me. He doesn't hate me, and he never really has.' These few thoughts whizzed through her foggy mind and she closed her eyes, not moving any faster towards him.  
  
Syaoran's thoughts were sharp. 'What if I do something stupid? What if I cut her with my sword!! I can't do that to her. She's too precious to get a scar!' He watched as her eyes sparkled with anticipation. He wanted to make his body go faster but as with Sakura, his thoughts couldn't be turned into actions. He also closed his eyes, maintaining a slow speed towards her.  
  
They were exactly one inch from being whole again.........  
*********  
Cliffy!!!! Don't you just love me!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were exactly one inch from being whole again when Eriol chased Tomoyo out onto the front patio, and ran into a bush. Sakura and Syaoran pulled away, fuming that Eriol and Tomoyo had interrupted such an important moment between both of them.   
  
Sakura looked up to Syaoran and her eyes were foggy with disappointment. Syaoran's heart wrenched when he saw that look on her face. 'I am going to get you Hiragizawa Syaoran thought, looking down at Sakura's saddened expression.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry" was all Syaoran could say. He took lowered his sword and looked down, but looked back up when he felt a small hand on his. Sakura had a fake smile plastered on her solemn face. "Don't worry. It..I...It's fine." Sakura lied, walking slowly away from him.  
**********  
  
OK, this wasn't a Cliffhanger. I do feel better, but I'm not all the way recovered. I got a really cool present from my friend. It was a Karaokee (Is that how you spell it?) machine!!! She's soo nice. I ate some sugar this morning. I think that's why I'm feeling a little better. *Sigh* So many tests to take on Tuesday. N/m not gonna babble. R&R please. Ok, I promise the next chapter will be more than 2000 words. Ok?? 


	10. The Chase

Chapter 9~  
Thank you for your reviews! This chapter will most definitely be longer than 2000 words!  
**********  
  
Sakura wiped away a stray tear away and headed up to her room. She stared at a picture on the wall for about ten minutes. It was a picture of Syaoran when he was younger, and happier. The younger Syaoran would have never thought that his life would be changed so drastically.  
  
'He was so innocent back then. What happened? Was it....me?' Sakura thought, and snapped out of her dream world to change clothes. She looked in her full-length mirror and smiled to herself. She was sweaty and barely covered.  
  
She put on a pair of Jean shorts (once again, they are VERY short) and a white, button-up tank top. She brushed her hair so that it would be thicker. She took a small comb and brushed her hair so it would curl outwards and upwards. (You know, the way CCS Sakura would have hair) Then she put on only a little bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. She put on a pair of sandals and walked to Rika's room.  
  
She heard a soft moan emit from the room and Sakura backed away quickly, making sure not to interrupt anything *important* to Rika like Tomoyo did to her. 'Grrr Tomoyo. You messed up something I had been dreaming about for years.' She thought ruefully and heard Eriol talking with Syaoran downstairs.   
  
She decided to eavesdrop..... *Eriol: "Gees, sorry. How was I supposed to know that you had a thing for Kinomoto-san?" He said it with a grouchy look on his face. But if was nothing compared to the look-to-kill stare Syaoran was giving Eriol. *Syaoran: "Is it not more than obvious that I have a thing? You are very slow you jack-off." Syaoran cursed, but sensed that some one was listening and turned around and saw Sakura's head peeping through the bannister. Her eyes were filled with confusion, and Syaoran yelled at himself mentally for even having a talk with Eriol.  
  
Eriol, who was oblivious to Sakura's presence said quite loudly, "Do you want to go to the club tonight? I heard there's a great group there tonight. Aerosmith, Red Hot Chili Peppers, AND Barenaked Ladies." (When are you going to get such a mix? NEVER!!! That's why this is a fairy tale. J/k. These are some of my favorite singers/groups.)  
  
Sakura immediately forgot what she heard and ran down the stairs, gracefully tripping on the last step and fell on her arm. Syaoran made no move to help her, and Sakura's heart flopped down to her stomach again. She smiled numbly, and stumbled back to her feet. She walked to the couch and sat down next to Eriol. "So Eriol, are we really going to a club? I absolutely love Aerosmith, and I've never been to a club before. Are they fun? Do you have to dress up?...." Sakura rambled on with her questions, amusing Eriol immensely.   
  
"Yes, we are going to a club tonight, and yes they are fun. You don't have to dress up, but you do need to wear clothes. No making out with Syaoran either." Eriol said slyly, making Sakura blush from the base of her neck up.  
Syaoran growled in an annoyed tone. "After the club, we have to visit a friend's house. So Sakura, bring a change of appropriate clothes OK?" Sakura nodded and ran back upstairs, letting everyone know that they were heading to a club that night.   
  
Sakura ecstatically knocked on every door and told them everyone where they were going. She found that Rika was now alone in her room and was acting normal. 'Weird.'  
  
Sakura changed from her outfit into a 'sexier' one. She was now wearing a tight, black leather pair of pants. A pink halter top and sleek, black, silk shoes with no heels. Tomoyo also wearing leather pants that tied up the side and a blue halter top. Rika wore brown leather pants that tied in the front and a green tube top. Noako was wearing a black leather skirt and an orange tube top. Hana was wearing a blue leather skirt and a silver tube top. Shika was wearing a pair of blue leather pants and long-sleeved white shirt. Meiling had on a black mini skirt and a blood red tube top. Finally, Chiharu was wearing a brown leather skirt and a green halter top. They all had their hair up in braids or buns. Except for Sakura, she had her hair in a high ponytail of frizzy curls. Everyone had on the same type of sandals Sakura was wearing.  
  
Syaoran was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a green wolf shirt. Eriol was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a blue eagle shirt. Kazuo was wearing a pair of Jean pants and a blue wolf shirt. Yamazaki was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a long-sleeved, black wolf shirt. Chow was wearing a pair of Jean shorts and a button-up blue shirt. Shiro was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a plain green shirt. Aiko was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a tight, black muscle shirt. Finally, Hiroshi was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a white shirt.   
*********  
  
Meiling and Aiko took their bike first. "See you guys later!" Was all they said and took off down the street. They were followed by Eriol & Tomoyo and Shika & Kazuo on their bikes. Syaoran and Sakura took the two door, black Corvette. Shiro, Naoko, Yamazaki, and Chiharu took their red Mercedes Benz. Then Hiroshi, Rika, Chow and Hana took the black Mercedes Benz.   
  
It was a sight to be seen. A line of three bikes, a black Corvette, a red Mercedes Benz, and a black Mercedes Benz. Sakura turned on the radio to FM and heard Sheryl Crow's new song. "Oh! I absolutely love this song!" She squealed, turning it up three-fourhs the way to max blast.  
  
~Well I went to bed in Memphis  
And I woke up in Hollywood  
I got a quarter  
in my pocket   
And I'd call you if I could   
But I don't know why   
I gotta fly~  
  
A band of fire red motorcycles pulled behind their parade of bikes and cars. "Uh-oh. We've got company again. How'd they find us!" Syaoran yelled, cursing and speeding up, signaling the others to follow his lead.  
  
~I wanna rock and roll this party   
I still wanna have some fun   
Iwanna leave you feeling breathless   
Show you how the west was won   
But I gotta fly   
I gotta fly o~  
  
Sakura started to shake and cry. "Why? How did they know I was staying with you! This isn't fair!" She hid her face in her hands and heard a shot go off behind them. "Ahh! They're shooting at us! Go faster please!" She flattened her body to the seat as a red bike pulled up next to theirs.  
  
~*Like Steve McQueen  
All I need's a fast machine   
I'm gonna make it all right   
Like Steve McQueen   
Underneath your radar screen   
You'll never catch me tonite *~  
  
"Hold on Sakura." Syaoran breathed, putting the gear into reverse. He backed up into a side ally and waited until the band passed them. He pulled back out of the ally and went the opposite direction. "What about the others?" Sakura questioned him worriedly. "Will they be OK?"   
  
"They're fine. This has happened before with the Sparks. The others split up so that the pursuers don't know where everyone is all at once." Syaoran explained, looking into his side mirror. Two bikes were following close behind. "Stay low Sakura." He warned, flooring the pedal. He merged onto the highway, and quickly got off it to a deserted street.   
  
He slammed on the brakes as the bikes quickly passed him and swung back around. "We're going to play a little game Sakura. It's called Chicken. They're going to go down first." Syaoran smiled wolfishly to himself and pressed the gas pedal to the floor and the car lurched forward.   
  
~I ain't takin' shit off no one   
Baby that was yesterday   
I'm an all American rebel   
Making my big getaway   
Yeah you know it's time   
I gotta fly~  
  
~*Like Steve McQueen  
All I need's a fast machine   
I'm gonna make it all right   
Like Steve McQueen   
Underneath your radar screen   
You'll never catch me tonite *~ Gotta Flyyyyyy!!!  
  
Syaoran swerved off course instantly and drove up on a ramp. His car flew over the two bikes and landed behind them. He took out his gun and shot both of the bike's tires. The bikes were going so fast that when the tires were blown, the bikes skidded into a gas truck. (Oh my. How did that get there? *Smiles innocently* oops. Hehehe.)   
  
~We got rockstars in the Whitehouse   
All our popstars look like porn   
All my heroes hit the highway   
They don't hang out here no more   
You can call me on my cell phone   
You can page me all night long   
But you won't catch this freebird   
I'll already be long gone   
Like Steve McQueen   
All we need's a fast machine   
And we're gonna make it all right~  
  
~*Like Steve McQueen  
All I need's a fast machine   
I'm gonna make it all right   
Like Steve McQueen   
Underneath your radar screen   
You'll never catch me tonite *~  
  
Syaoran drove his car another hundred meters when they heard an explosion behind them. "Whew. That's the end of that." Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief, and saw the fear-stricken look embroidered on her face. "Sakura, are you OK?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. "Sakura? Please look at me. Sakura?"   
  
~*Like Steve McQueen  
All we need's a fast machine   
We're gonna make it all right   
Like Steve McQueen   
Underneath your radar screen   
You'll never catch me tonite *~  
  
Sakura breathed slightly and looked at Syaoran with softer eyes. "You're a good driver. But, how did they know I was here? I sure didn't call anyone." She had shed silent tears, and didn't even notice the sorrowful look Syaoran was giving her.  
*******  
"Ahhh! Kazuo! What's going on?" Shika cried, holding onto his waist, much to her better judgment. "The Dragons. They found us!" He said, paying no attention to Shika who had a death grip around his middle. He made a sharp turn, scratching the side of his car on a brick wall. He saw a tractor trailer about 50 meters in front of him. He looked to Meiling and Aiko who were next to them. He yelled, "Turn off quickly over there, watch Shika!" They nodded, and prepared to do as they were told.  
  
"Shika, when I say so, jump onto that patch of grass right there. I'll be fine." He said in an unsure tone. "OK, ready, set, JUMP!" Shika, with worried tears on her face, jumped onto the grass as she watched his motorcycle crash into the tractor trailer and go up in flames, followed by the unsuspecting dragons. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed, running towards the flames.  
*******  
"Hold on everyone!" Eriol said to Tomoyo who was crying on his back. Hana's car and Yamazaki's car were speeding up behind them. Three dragon bikes were pursuing them. A plan formed in his head and he said to Tomoyo, "Jump into Yamazaki's car and I'll take car of them." He said confidently.   
  
"O..OK." Was the only response he got from her. He slowed down and signaled her to jump. She did so and Eriol fired a shot at one of the bikes. The wheel popped and the guy fell off, then accidentally run over by one of his own men. The two bikers didn't even stop to check, they drew out their own guns and fired at Eriol. They didn't even notice that the two cars were now gone. (behind them.)  
  
One of the dragons shot Eriol in his leg. Eriol winced at the pain but kept going. Chiharu took out a gun from inside the car and shot at one of the guys. Even without an practice, she hit the guy in the back. He fell off his bike and was run over by Yamazaki with a sickening crunch. "Eww! That's disgusting!" Chiharu whimpered, holding her throat to keep her food down.  
  
Eriol shot blindly behind him and heard a scream of pain from some one which he hoped was from the dragon. He looked behind him and saw that he had hit the guy straight in the head. 'Ugh. That's disgusting, but at least everyone's safe now.   
  
He stopped his bike and limped over to the car a worried Tomoyo was squished in. She ran out and hugged him tightly saying, "Don't ever do that again! You had me worried!" She cried out of relief that he was OK. She bandaged his leg and helped him back on the bike.   
  
"Let's go find the others." Eriol suggested, leading the way to the club, but stopping and cleaning the bodies from the street. They stuffed the bodies in a nearby dumpster and drove to the club.  
*******  
Shika ran to the wreckage, and started to cry endlessly. "He..he really was a friend of mine. We just got on each others nerves. I never wished his death!" She cried, looking at the charcoal bodies.  
  
Meiling and Aiko looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, he's in a better place now. Away from gangs and death. He's probably happier." Meiling tried to comfort her by hugging her.  
  
"What? Happy without my friends? That's definitely not possible."  
********  
Done with this chapter! Please review when you read my story! I really want to have more than fifty reviews before I update the next chapter. Ok? If I don't, well, I might not update.......... Nah. I'll still update, but I won't be as happy.  
No, there is not going to be any magic. Just to let you know. Some one asked. I am going to write another fic. where there is magic but it's not going to be up until this story is finished. 


	11. A Clubbing We Will Go

Chapter 10~  
Thank you for your excellent reviews!!  
**************  
Sakura was still shaking and shuddering when she felt a warm hand caress her cheek. She placed her hand on theirs and felt warmed up. She met Syaoran's eyes that held an unnamed source which Sakura could not decipher.  
  
She shrugged it off and laid back in the seat. She turned the station and listened to another of her favorite songs. It was called Jaded by Aerosmith.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey   
Ja ja jaded   
You gotch yo mama's style   
But you're yesterday's child to me  
So jaded  
You think that's where it's at  
But is that where it's suposed to be  
You're gettin' it all over me  
X - rated  
  
My my baby blue   
Yeah I been thinkin bout you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah your so jaded   
And I'm the one that jaded you  
  
Hey  
Ja ja jaded  
In all it's misery   
It will always be what I love   
And hated  
And maybe take a ride to the other side   
We're thinkin' of  
We'll slip into the velvet glove  
And be jaded  
  
My my baby blue  
Yeah I'm thinkin' 'bout you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah I'm so jaded  
And baby I'm afraid a you  
  
Your thinkin's so complicated  
I've had it all up to here  
But it's so overrated  
Love and hate it   
Wouldn't trade it  
Love me jaded  
  
Hey   
Ja ja jaded  
There ain't no baby please  
When I'm shootin' the breeze with her  
When everything you see is a blur  
And extasy's what you prefer  
  
My my baby blue  
(blue blue blue blue yeah)  
Yeah I'm talkin' 'bout you  
My my baby blue  
(blue blue blue blue yeah)  
Yeah I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
  
  
Sakura listened to it a while but looked up suddenly when she realized Syaoran was singing it alone. He sang "  
Yeah I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah you're so jaded  
(Jaded)  
Jaded  
(Jaded)  
Your so jaded  
Cause I'm the one that jaded you" and cast a glance at Sakura who applauded like a fan.   
  
"You can sing well Syaoran." Sakura complimented him, and giggled as he said, "Thank you- Thank ya very much," in an Elvis Presley voice. "Do you think everyone's all right? I mean, those Dragons were really determined to make our lives hell." She wondered out loud, looking at Syaoran worriedly.  
  
"If Eriol and Yamazaki were driving the cars then I'm one hundred percent sure that they're alive and well. Maybe a little shaken up but all right." Syaoran said in a highly confident voice. "Let's go to the club. I know that they are going to meet us there when this happened with the Sparks." He said, trying to comfort her.  
*********  
"What? Happy without my friends? That's not possible." Came Kazuo's low, and shaking voice from under a cardboard box. "How was I supposed to know that you didn't hate me, I mean, you were always sneering at me and squirting ketchup at me that I thought you just plain hated me." He said, while smirking at the shocked look on Shika's face.  
  
Shika looked at him a minute more and ran to him, embracing him in a rib breaking hug. "Agh, Shika! You're going to crush me!" Kazuo panted, pulling the sobbing girl off him. "Shh.. shhh. I'm fine. I know I had you worried but.." He never finished because Shika had smacked him on the head.  
  
"Never EVER do that again you moron!! Do you know how worried sick I was about you!! I mean, that was the rudest thing I ever...." her lips were covered with Kazuo's finger. He smiled and gave her another hug. She smiled as he kissed her softly, and pulled her back up. "So are we going to the club or not?" He asked, his arm around Shika's shoulder.  
  
"You betcha Kazuo. Man, you had me worried there!! I swear, I'm going to kill you if you do that again, and I hope you won't have to do that again." Aiko said, giving Kazuo a hardened look.   
"OK, can we just get going you two? I want to see Red Hot Chili Peppers!!!" Shika whined, tugging at Kazuo's shirt, and giving him pleading eyes. He smiled and said, "Of course, and I'll be able to have a dance partner now...right?" He gave her a questioning stare and Shika smiled innocently.  
  
"I don't know. You DID scare the crap out of me when your bike ran into that truck so...." Kazuo bent down and bit her lip in a kiss. He dived into the depths of her mouth, making her moan slightly. When he retreated, Shika had a dreamy look on her face. "Yes, I'll be your dance partner." She said while on cloud nine.   
  
Kazuo chuckled and placed a smug smile on his lips and sat down on the bike, Shika following him automatically. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed contentedly. He laughed again and set off down the road, paying no attention to the fire that burned the dragons.  
******  
Everyone entered the club parking lot at the same time. Kazuo told everyone his story first, and they listened with bated breath. They knew that Shika was probably pissed at him for doing that to her but then they heard how he had kissed her senseless. (literally)  
  
Then Eriol told everyone how he escaped the clutches of the dragons and how Tomoyo did the same thing Shika did but Eriol only laughed. Finally, Syaoran told how he had gotten away from the grasp of the dragons with Sakura.  
  
He told them that they were listening to a song that fit the action perfectly. Everyone laughed at the thought of their car flying when Sheryl Crow was sing the word fly. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder and he tensed suddenly when he felt everyone's eyes on him and Sakura. He shrugged her off of him and she looked up with confused and hurt eyes. Syaoran ignored her and lead everyone into the club.  
******  
~*Scar tissue that I wish you saw   
Sarcastic mister know it all   
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause   
With the birds I'll share   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view*~  
  
  
The lights flashed bright across the stage. Hot and sweaty bodies danced in perfect rhythm on the dance floor. They jumped up and down as the Red Hot Chili Peppers yelled into the microphones at the top of their lungs. They made the crowd go crazy.  
  
  
*Push me up against the wall   
Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra   
Fallin' all over myself   
To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view... *  
  
*Blood loss in a bathroom stall   
Southern girl with a scarlet drawl   
Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause   
With the birds I'll share   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view *  
  
  
Sakura's eyes opened with wonder as she looked around the room in awe. Happiness flashed in her eyes for the first time in two days. She was truly happy being around all her friends. Old and new, and in a club just hanging out.  
  
  
*Soft spoken with a broken jaw   
Step outside but not to brawl   
Autumn's sweet we call it fall   
I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view... *  
  
*Scar tissue that I wish you saw   
Sarcastic mister know it all   
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause   
With the birds I'll share   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view...* (They are one of my favorite artists. I had to put them in my story. Sorry.)  
  
  
"We have a surprise guest here to shake her thang! We have Christina Aguilera here ladies and gentlemen! *Crowd roars in approval* Yes, now give it up for Christina!!!!"  
She walked out on the stage wearing a long-sleeved, red tie-up shirt and a long skirt. She smiled seductively at all of the guys, including Syaoran who's eyes resemble stone.  
  
  
*Dirrty  
Filthy  
Nasty  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty... you ain't here to party!*  
  
  
Sakura smiled seductively at Syaoran who, even though he didn't move for Christina, decided to dance with Sakura. All the girls in the higher levels looked at Sakura with envious stares. First Sakura and Syaoran danced face to face, rocking their bodies to the music, then Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and danced behind her.  
  
  
*Ladies move, gentlemen move  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)*  
  
*Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room, I'm comin' through  
Paid my dues, I'm in the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
DJ's spinnin (show your hands)  
And let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that ... to get me off  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off*  
  
*It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'  
Still jumpin', 6 in the morning  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin'  
No question, time for some action!*  
  
*Temperature's up (Can you feel it?)  
'Bout to erupt (so get)  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise...*  
  
*Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival*  
  
  
Sakura felt that she was in heaven with Syaoran. She moved her hips to the beat and felt Syaoran tighten behind her. She smiled to herself as the beat moved faster. She felt hot all of a sudden and like she was dancing on air.  
  
  
*Ahh, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas, drop your cups  
Body's hot from front to back  
Move your ass, I like that*  
  
*Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')  
Shake a little somethin' (On the floor)  
I need that ... to get me off  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off*  
  
*Let's get open, cause a commotion  
We're still goin', 8 in the morning  
There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin'  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'*  
*Be all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise...*  
  
*Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival*  
  
*Here it comes  
It's the one you been waitin' on  
Get up, get it up  
Yo, that's what's up  
Givin' just what you want to the maximum  
Uh oh  
Here we go*  
  
*You can tell when the music starts to drop  
That's when we take it to the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's  
Ohh... yeahh...*  
  
*Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival*  
  
*Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival*  
  
*Wanna get rowdy  
Let's get a little unruly  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
Let's get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Let's get a little unruly  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
Let's get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival*  
  
  
Sakura panted for air as she rested against Syaoran's chest. She felt his arms wrap around her waist even more as his hands found their way under her shirt. She giggled when he started to tickle her. She was even more out of breath and Syaoran said in a deep voice, "Say Unkle. Say it!" Sakura gave in and laughed it out. He stopped tickling her and layed his head on top her hers.   
*******  
Yay!! I'm done with this chapter!! Ok, next chapter won't be as long as this one but, I hope that's ok with you guys!! 


	12. Drugged N' Innocent Fun

Chapter 11~  
I love all of you! I now have 60 reviews!! That's a record for me!! Keep them coming!! From all of your reviews, I see you like the romance in it. Well, I'll keep it going if you keep the reviews coming!!!  
****************  
Eriol gave Tomoyo a 'follow me' look and see did so, being pulled into a back room. He turned around and kissed her deeply, making her dizzy and lightheaded. She moaned into his lips, pleading him to further. She parted her lips letting him *explore* a little more.  
  
He got lost in her fruity taste. "Are you wearing strawberry lip-gloss?" He asked, pulling away from her for a moment. She nodded her head deftly and pushed her lips onto his. He took control and ran his hands up her back, 'frisking her' and she giggled into him. He kissed her neck and moved down to her shoulder, much to her enjoyment.  
*****  
"I wonder where Tomoyo and Eriol got off to." Sakura wondered out loud, turning to Syaoran who had a knowing smirk on his face. "I think after tonight, your friend Tomoyo won't be a virgin anymore." He grinned wider at the shocked look on her face.   
  
"You are a virgin aren't you Sakura?" He raised his eyebrow at her questioningly, already knowing the answer. "Y-yes. Why would you ask such a question?" She said angrily, staring at him with maddened eyes. "Don't ever accuse a girl of not being a virgin unless she says she's not a virgin already. OK?" She said the last part loudly so Syaoran would get the message.  
  
He smirked again and twirled her around, stepping back onto the dance floor as an intermission song was played. ' Pop' By N'SYNC. (Blah! I hate them!! But, that song has a good beat.)   
******  
~Meanwhile with Shika and Kazuo~  
  
"So Shika, did you really get scared when you saw my bike blow up?" Kazuo asked while dancing behind Shika with his arms wrapped around her waist. Shika smiled slightly and said, "Well yeah. I never really hated you. You just got on my nerves when you acted like you were the brightest person on the planet. It got to me after a while."   
  
"Is that so? Well, do I still get on your nerves?" He asked, a sly smile creeping onto his lips. He turned her around so that she would say her first answer. "No, not anymore." She smiled as she was pulled into a soft kiss that turned hot when they felt the electric charge that flew up their bodies when their lips touched.  
  
He touched her in sensitive areas. She giggled and slapped his hand. "Naughty Kazuo, it seems like you enjoy what you have in your hands eh?" She raised an eyebrow jokingly as he blushed slightly then caught her lips in another mind spinning kiss.  
  
Their tongues swirled in and out of each others mouths as others watched the side show intently until Kazuo said in an annoyed tone, "Do you people mind? This is private if you would be so kind to stay out of it!!"  
*****  
Rika sat by herself at a table, watching with envying eyes as Syaoran and Sakura danced in unison. She sighed and asked for another diet coke. Suddenly, a hand popped in front of her face and then two gleaming eyes. Hiroshi bent down and said in a formal tone, "Would you like to dance beautiful?" Rika blushed slightly and pretended to think.  
  
"Well, I don't know." She started, Hiroshi giving her a mock sad look. "Well, maybe just once." She giggled and followed him out onto the dance floor, joining Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Aiko, Shika, Kazuo, Hana and Chow. They were now in a large/seperate group. They were in a circle with everyone dancing with their partner.  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki were in their little corner, talking and flirting with each other. They kissed a few times but nothing like what was going on in the steamy room with Eriol and Tomoyo. (Hehehe.)  
  
Then Naoko and Shiro were no where to be seen. "Hey, where's Shiro and Naoko? They were here just a minute ago!" Rika asked, her arms around Hiroshi's neck.   
  
"Shiro said that Naoko wasn't feeling well and that he was going to take her back to the house on one of the bikes." Hiroshi calmed her down, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "She's fine, she's in the hands of Shiro." He smirked, then said, "Any you're in mine."   
  
Rika traced his jawbone and laid her head on his chest. (Aww, isn't that cute?) A slow song came on with the intermission, and the speakers sounded. "Well folks, that's it for our live singers. We're going to play regular songs off of CD's now. Just give your requests to the disk jockey!!"   
******  
  
"Syaoran, can we get a drink? I'm thirsty." Sakura whined, walking away from his warm arms. Syaoran growled, annoyed and said, "Sure, I'll go sit at our table." She walked up to the bartender and requested a coke.  
  
The bartender smiled and said, "Sure thing miss." He filled a large glass of coke for her and poured an ounce of something else out of a bottle into her glass without her noticing.  
  
"Thank you sir," she said, taking the drink from him and only receiving an innocent smile from him. She walked back to her table and took a big sip of it. The blood rushed to her head and she felt dizzy. She thought that it must be the heat so she took a few more sips. That only made the dizziness worse so she gulped down the remaining drink and held her stomach in agony.   
  
Her head felt like it was on fire. The room was spinning at a sickening speed and she walked dizzily around the table. Her heart sped up and her stomach churned at an unnatural pace. Her eyes watered and she saw small spots in front of her eyes. 'Spinning, spinning, spinning. Faster and faster why won't it stop? The fire, the pain, it burns, burns like an unyielding fire!! Stop the pain, make it go away, someone!!' She couldn't talk for fear of loosing her lunch.  
  
Syaoran grabbed her wrist and spat out, "Are you drunk at a party woman? That's not good manners!! We're about to visit my friends house and here you are getting drunk!" He dragged her to a corner and threw her on the couch.   
  
He stopped short when he saw the blackness in her eyes, and the cold sweat on her skin. The fire red color on her cheeks and the bluish color on her lips. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt for a fever. He immediately removed his hand for it felt like a stove top left on high. (interesting simile isn't it?) He picked her up and rushed her to the bathroom where she threw up the remaining food in her stomach.  
  
He went back out to get her change of clothes. He threw open the door that Eriol and Tomoyo lay behind and yelled, "Tomoyo! Change Sakura!! We're going to Mr. Killa's house now!!" Tomoyo flushed, and quickly did as she was told, placing her own shirt on quickly.   
  
"Eriol, tell the others to change immediately too. Sakura's been drugged, and she's not safe at my house anymore. Call Shiro and tell him to meet us at Killa's house." Syaoran ordered, running back to Sakura but deciding not to barge in on her naked. His thoughts turned to when he threw her on the bench. 'How could I be so cruel to such a helpless girl. She was in trouble and I was abusing her.' He clenched his fists and tried to block the mental image.  
  
A moment later, Tomoyo was walking out with a pale face, letting Syaoran back into the room. Sakura lay on the floor wearing a pale green dress tied with a dark green sash around the waist. The only thing wrong was that her face was ghost white and her breathing was heavy.  
  
'No no no!! What's wrong with her? What did she take?' He yelled mentally while picking Sakura up and running to his car. "Everyone go to Mr. Killa's house after you get dressed. I'm going ahead so Sakura can get medical help." Syaoran barked at everyone while he drove away hastily.  
  
"Please let her be all right." Syaoran said to himself while looking over at Sakura with tear filled eyes that refused to fall.  
*******  
  
End this chapter!! I know it's not that long but.... Sorry!! I have 2 projects due tomorrow and I haven't even started on them. I know, I'm a procrastinator but, so what?? Well, gotta do my homework!!! ~Kukaburry R&R 


	13. LOVE HER!

Chapter 12~  
I got a hundred on both projects!!! I know, I'm good. I can't but be a straight A student. J/k. I'm not bragging or anything~Oh yeah, i'm good, uh huh... ok, too much sugar. I made b-ball team!!! yay!! ok n/m, here's the chap. Oh yeah, I reposted the last chapter b/c I changed the name of the chapter to Drugged N' Innocent Fun. I thought that title sounded better. Don't u??  
*****  
  
Sakura was in her own world of pain now. Where she was beyond feeling the burning, but it felt more like a tingling sensation in her head. She tossed and turned, trying to keep the blinding light from penetrating her eyelids. She swatted her hand at the air, as if trying to bat away the light.  
  
Syaoran looked over at her with fear-stricken eyes. He feared that she had taken some kind of narcotic that made people loose their sight, or hearing or taste, or even touch. He pulled up to a whitewashed mansion and rushed Sakura to the door. He pounded on it with his fist and a temperamental looking butler came to the door.  
  
"What do you want? Do you have an appointment to see Mr. Killa?" He asked, his voice showing his annoyance. "Let me in, yes, I do have an appointment so let me in so my friend can LIVE!!" Syaoran spat at the butler, barging past him into the parlor room where twenty men sat smoking cigars. They saw his pale face and immediately rushed to him to see what was wrong.  
  
One man, presumably a doctor, stepped forward and checked her pulse. "Oh, she has been drugged I see, for her heartbeat is irregular and her hands are clammy. Let's take her upstairs and I will tend to her right away." He stated as if nothing was terribly wrong with Sakura.  
  
Syaoran carried her upstairs behind the doctor and into a small bedroom. The doctor ordered Syaoran to leave the room because the medicine he was using could burn the insides of his nostrils if he inhaled it. Syaoran reluctantly left and walked downstairs, sitting in a chair and listen to the men's boring conversations.  
  
One of the men suddenly asked, "So Syaoran, are you in love with that girl you brought in? Because you were on the verge of tears and that doesn't happen often with you." The man smirked knowingly as Syaoran pondered on the thought. He finally said, "No, I'm just having fun with her until I find a girl that can fulfill all of my needs in a woman."   
  
The men looked at Syaoran with hardened expressions and went on with their discussions, leaving Syaoran to think even more. 'Love? Isn't that a strong word. I can't love her because she's not my type. If I did, I would be weakened, and easier for other gangs to kill me.'  
  
"So Syaoran, are we going along with the plan to destroy Dragon?" The oldest and wisest looking man said, staring boldly at him. "Yes Killa. We are going along with the plan, and Sakura fits in it perfectly. I wish my cousin Wolf was still around though to lead our group. Why did he give you the job instead of me?" Syaoran brought up a totally different subject.  
  
"That's beside the point Syaoran. But, if you want to know then, his youngest sister, Pheony, was engaged to me for a year. But, I didn't love her and decided to break the engagement. I know you know how that feels Syaoran. Well, Pheony found someone she truly loved and ended up having three children and a large house out on the beach with him. He thanked me for letting his sister find true love by giving me the head spot." Killa finished, watching Syaoran nod in understanding.  
  
Syaoran decided not to finish their conversation and walked up to see if the doctor was finished treating Sakura. He knocked on the door and a muffled curse was heard while the door was opened and a foul smell protruded from inside the room. Syaoran choked slightly and held his shirt of his nose, walking in when the doctor motioned him in.  
  
"Your girlfriend will be fine. I gave her an anti-narcotics drug, and washed all of the other drug out of her system." The doctor announced, while Syaoran cringed at the word 'girlfriend'.  
  
"Thank you Dr... Uh.." "Phillman. Dr. Phillman." He finished for Syaoran and left him alone with Sakura. Syaoran walked over to Sakura whose cheeks had become a rosier color already.  
  
She moaned and opened an eyelid, looking around her. She saw Syaoran and pulled back all of a sudden. The last thing she remembered was being thrown on a couch and she thought Syaoran had taken advantage of her while she was drugged. "Get away pervert!! How dare you show your face after taking advantage of me when I was ill!!" She screamed at him while crying her eyes out.  
  
Syaoran looked shocked for a moment then said in a raised tone, "Sakura, I wouldn't do that to you. I brought you here to get treatment. Don't you believe me? I wouldn't do that!" He cupped her chin but was pushed away by her.  
  
He then grabbed her arms roughly and made her look him in the eye. "Sakura, Sakura!! I wouldn't do that to you. I care about you more than that!! Any ways, who would WANT to do that with you any ways!" He joked, trying to get her riled up again and was successful but got slap in the head.  
  
"That's not funny!!" She complained, then looked into his deep brown eyes and asked, "You really care about me?" Syaoran answered by stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a passionate kiss. Sakura was shocked at first and was about to pull away when she felt a tingle in her stomach and a warm heat from him. Electricity rushed through both of them when their lips met, and Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, falling back onto the bed and playing with the hair on his neck.   
  
Syaoran ran his hands up and down her back and moved into a more comfortable position on top of her. Sakura squealed into his lips when he tickled her sides. He placed his hands on her cheek and reluctantly pulled away from the mind spinning kiss to take a breath of air. "Wow," was all Sakura say, while looking at Syaoran with a new emotion reflecting in her eyes. "Does that answer your question?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly and chuckled inwardly at the small nod she gave him.  
  
Syaoran gave her a last quick kiss and said, "You need your beauty sleep. No more fun for you until your feeling better." He grinned and started to walk out of her room when her heard her whine, "But I can't get to sleep now because of you!!" Syaoran turned around, winked and said, "OK, would you like something to eat until you CAN sleep?"  
  
Sakura nodded and said in a small voice, "May I have some soup?" Syaoran looked at her and thought of a saying he'd heard on a show. "No Soupa for you." (It was on the Jerry Sienfeld Show. The one where the Chinese guy said "No soupa for you." In a funny accent.) He said it in a Chinese accent and Sakura giggled, watching as he walked out of the room with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
Syaoran tapped the butler on the shoulder and told him Sakura's request. The butler nodded and did as he was told while Syaoran sat by the main door, waiting for the others to arrive.  
*****  
"Gees, Syaoran sure was in a hurry to get to Killa's house. I wonder what Sakura took. I mean, I didn't know she was a druggie." Hana said, looking at everyone with a lost expression. They just mumbled under their breath and rode to the Killa mansion.   
  
"Eriol, is Mr. Killa part of the wolves?" Tomoyo asked curiously, looking over at him with a curious expression on her face. (Shiro took Naoko home on Eriol's bike so Eriol is driving Tomoyo and others over to the Killa mansion.) Eriol nodded and said, "He is the head of the whole wolves operation. Syaoran just leads a little group. The wolves operation is nationwide unlike the blossoms, which is just you and your friends." Eriol explained, trying not to rub it in on Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded in understanding and raced out of the car when Eriol stopped at the mansion.  
******  
Syaoran heard a few cars and bikes pull up to the house so he opened it, in waiting for them, but was run over by Tomoyo who flew inside and asked the group of men where Sakura was. They pointed upstairs to the right and she raced up to talk to her best friend. He just sat there, dumbfounded and hissed to Eriol, "How could you ever like a stampeading girl like that?"   
  
Eriol just shrugged and put a smug smile on his face for finally finding a girl that got on Syaoran's nerves. He followed Syaoran into the kitchen where a bowl of hot soup was waiting to be taken up to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran headed up the stairs but stopped dead when he heard Tomoyo scream shrilly at the top of her lungs, "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*********  
  
Cliffy... Hahahaha!! I had to have a chapter like this just to annoy you guys. Next chapter is even more gushy than this one with S&S. What happened to Sakura? What's Tomoyo yelling at? Dumdumdum. I'll update very soon. R&R!!! 


	14. Go Wolfy GO!

Chapter 13!!  
OK, here's my info. I'm 14, in 8th grade, I love CCS I'm an S&S fan. I kinda like romances, I've never had a b/f *Sniffle* -I don't care. They're not worth it....yet. And, I love to write, read, and play sports!!  
Nickname is Jellybean/Jennie  
********  
Syaoran ran up the stairs as fast as he could. As fast as a person carrying hot soup could, and flew to Sakura's room. What he saw was so surprising that he stopped dead in his tracks to see Sakura in a bright red dress, eyes dull and bored. Tomoyo had starry-eyes and finished what she was yelling, "SAKURA!!! You look so Kawaii!!!" Syaoran sweat dropped and fell over anime style.  
  
Sakura looked over and started to giggle at the state Syaoran was in. He had his feet dangling in the air and an embarrassed smile on his face. He stood back up, fixing his clothes and walked briskly to Sakura's side. "May she take off this elegant gown and eat her soup that I have prepared for her?" He asked, lying about making the soup.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and pushed Syaoran out of the door. "You can't see her naked.......YET." Sakura blushed crimson as did Syaoran and Sakura redressed in her original green gown. She ate the soup hurriedly and stood up to walk downstairs but Tomoyo said in a motherly tone, "You really need to rest Sakura." She nodded and lay down, falling fast asleep instantly.  
*****  
"So Li, since you don't love this girl, may we have a go with her? I mean, since you said she was just your fun, that means she is no longer a virgin. Correct?" Syaoran looked up, a hatred look brandished in his eyes but he answered slowly, "No, she is a virgin." He didn't say whether they could have her or not but he didn't care. Later though, he found out, he should have said they couldn't have her. (Hint hint.)  
  
The men looked at him curiously but dismissed the rest of the questions and let Syaoran venture around the house at his own will. He went to the garden and sat down on a cold, marble bench. He looked up at the stars and made shape with them (Like connect the dots). He imagined he saw Sakura and her wistful, thick hair, blow gently in the wind. He didn't know what he was feeling but it kind of made him feel great. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. His eyes snapped open when he felt something was wrong with.....(you'll find out)  
******  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked out to the garden, (Not where Syaoran was) and went towards the maze. "Eriol, do you think what we're feeling is..is love?" Eriol looked up abruptly and looked her over for a second. He felt his heart raced, dreading that what would come out of his mouth, would be something he didn't mean to say.  
  
"I think this..this IS love Tomoyo. I mean, every time I look at you, I feel my heart flutter, every time I'm with you, I feel that I'm up in the clouds, I feel like I'm in heaven around you Tomoyo." He thought all of that up right off the top of his head as if it were something he had planned to say it to her for decades.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, a heartfelt sigh, and said in response, "I think it is too. I feel like only you and I exist when we're together and when we're apart, a part of my heart aches for no reason at all and now I've found out why. It's because you're not here with me." She wrapped her arm around his and sighed contentedly again.  
  
Eriol wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and laid his head on top of hers. He turned her towards him and gave her a small butterfly kiss on her cheek. She giggled and punched him lightly in the stomach. "That tickles meanie." Eriol grinned evilly and kissed her again but this time on the neck and then started to tickle her stomach and chased her around the maze.  
  
They both stopped short when they sensed something was wrong with....  
*****  
(OK, I will put up other couple romances in the next chapter)  
  
Sakura lazily woke up, taking a good look around her for the first time. She noticed that it was quite elegant and peaceful. She noted the roman scriptures on the small, stone pillars that held up the roof and the beautiful paintings on the walls. She stretched and yawned while heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
She heard the door of her room open but just kept on showering because the maid had come in earlier to give her some water. 'It's just her taking the cup of water back.' She smiled and walked out of the shower, very sudsy and decided to sit in the small hot tub behind the shower. She dunked herself under water and soaked the steaming water into her aching body.  
  
She became quite aware that a pair of silver eyes were peering in at her from the crack of the door. She knew that because, like at Syaoran's house, there was a full-length mirror that ran across the width of the bathroom.  
  
She tried to cry for help, but it seemed that her voice wasn't working again. She just sat there, paralyzed by a coming fear of what he might do to her. She managed to whisper, "Who...who are you?"   
  
A menacing chuckle emitted from the man as he stepped forward, only wearing a pair of boxers. He looked about 19, very tanned and very muscular body. He thought Sakura would be turned on by his looks but to his disappointment, she feared his body.  
  
"My name is Kevin." He said in Japanese but with an American accent. "I am the second in command of the wolves and have come to claim my prize." He slipped out of his boxers, showing Sakura everything. (Ok, itty bitty tinsy winsy bit of lemon in this part. This is R right here k? If you are 16 or under, do not proceed unless you really WANT to read this. Ok, if you wanna read it, I don't care if you're 10, just read it. Wait, if you're 9 or under, don't read this please.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she became well aware of what was going on. She knew her body didn't want him but the sight of him naked made her....(what's the word... H-O-R-N-Y..Ok, on with the story.) Her eyes rested on his chiseled chest and his moppy hair. Her eyes opened even wider when he took a step into the hot tub with her. He sat on the other side, putting Sakura on edge. She gulped and waited till he advanced towards her.  
  
The man felt himself..stiffen. (Ugh, I hate that word. I couldn't think of anything that didn't sound too sick.) He advanced towards Sakura and swooped down on her with a passionate kiss. He swirled his tongue around in her mouth and... 'Touched' her where he shouldn't have. Sakura tried to scream again but couldn't find her voice. She felt tears streaming down her face as he got ready to enter her, and de-virgin her.  
  
The door flew open and the guy looked up, startled. Syaoran looked pissed, he looked like he was ready to tear Kevin into tiny shreds for doing that to Sakura. He took a heated step forward, eyes barred on Kevin's shocked face. He knew that Syaoran had the advantage over him. Syaoran was a year younger than him but that didn't mean Syaoran was weaker than him.   
  
Syaoran drew his sword, eyes burning with fire and malice. His jaw tight, and his fists held a death grip around the sword. He looked the guy in the eye and said, "Kevin you Base Tard."(Ok, he didn't say it like that he said the curse word, but you guys even said that I was putting too many curse words in there sooo.) "I never, ever said that you could touch Sakura."   
  
Kevin planted a cocky grin on his face and said in retaliation, "You never said I couldn't though. Did you?" Syaoran's rage flared and he took another step forward. "GET..AWAY..FROM HER.. KEVIN!!!" He roared, raising his sword over his head, getting ready to strike when Kevin pulled Sakura in front of him. Her pale and tear-streaked face made him stop immediately.  
  
"Don't use Sakura to protect yourself. Come out and fight like a real man." Syaoran said, trying not to look at Sakura's naked form. Kevin threw Sakura out of the tub, onto the floor sending her flying into a wall. Syaoran snarled and ran towards Kevin but stopped when he saw Kevin flash his wolf tattoo.  
  
Syaoran picked Kevin up and threw him into the bedroom. "Lucky for you, you're a wolf leader. If you were anything less, I would have cut you into microscopic pieces. But I warn you, if you come anywhere near Sakura again, I won't hesitate in cutting your arm off." Syaoran bit out, shooing him out the door.  
  
He returned to the bathroom, looking at the small pool of blood coming from a gash on Sakura's head. (Everything happens to her huh?) He bandaged it up and cleaned the room up. He carried Sakura's freezing body into the bedroom. He clothed her, and put her in bed. (Oh yeah, she was knocked out of course.) He kissed her forehead and walked into his room, showering and putting on a pair of plaid green pants and an undershirt.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo ran into his room a second later and said, "We felt that something was wrong Syaoran, with Sakura. Where is she?" They said in unison, getting a glare from Syaoran in return. He spat out, "Kevin tried to... he got to Sakura, but she's all right now. I stopped it." Eriol and Tomoyo nodded and left Syaoran alone.  
******  
Sakura woke up in a cold sweat and remembered what had happened to her. She felt blood rush to her head and a pain on her forehead. She shivered and sniffled, trying to find Syaoran's room. She saw one with 'Little Wolf written on the door and knew it was his room. She walked in and saw his burly lump of a body wrapped up in the sheets, only head protruding from under the pile of blankets.  
  
Sakura smiled softly and climbed in bed next to him. She felt comforted by his body heat and snuggled closer to him. She rested her head next to his beating heart and felt immediately drowsy.  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped open when he felt someone slide in bed next to him. He saw Sakura's auburn hair flowing over his arm. He felt her snuggle next to his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist as protection.   
  
Sakura giggled when he tickled her slightly but wrapped her arms around HIS large arm. She felt him kiss her cheek and blow into her ear, holding her tighter to him. She smiled and purred, arousing him greatly. She shifted to a position underneath him, showing that she was ready. (OK, no details here.)  
  
Syaoran shook his head, pulling Sakura away from him. "No, not now Sakura. You need to sleep, and I can't let myself do this to you. Please, just go to sleep." Sakura's eyes dropped slightly but then she shifted them to his intent gaze and nodded her head in approval. "Ok then, when we have a reason." Syaoran wrapped himself around her waist and they fell asleep in each others arms. (Aww!! Isn't that cute?!?!~)  
***********  
  
I'm not going to show any details when they..um...you know, do it. So, yeah. This is the end of Chapter 13!!! Signing off, I'm Kukaburry.   
  
Only a few more chapters left to go!!!! 


	15. Meeting of the Wolves

Chapter 14  
97 Reviews!! THANK YOU!!!!  
Thanks to Tusna, Silverpup, Rubymoon, Crystal, Nisha, star, S&S Forever, uNfOrGoTtEn, Amanda Panda, robyn garner, Mandy, xtremeshorty, Ice Baby & Angel Blossom!!!!  
******  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" Sakura rolled over, wrapping the blankets around her head tightly, blocking out the annoying calls of her name. She groaned and fell asleep until some one pulled the covers off the bed and jumped on her, tickling the geebies (I love that word!!) out of her.   
  
"Stop! Stop!! I give up, S*Hah* Stop!!" She laughed out, choking for air as she untangled herself from the bed sheets. She saw a smirking Syaoran looking down on her. She smiled innocently and kicked him in the shin. His face turned red and he hopped around on one foot for a while.  
  
He stopped hopping around and frowned at Sakura who was pretending to be an angel. "I'm an angel huh?" She grinned as Syaoran thought of a quick comeback, "Yeah, a fallen angel. A devil child." Sakura frowned childishly and yawned while asking, "Why'd you get me up so early?"  
  
"Because I have to go to a meeting with all wolves. I wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry or anything." He explained, helping her off the floor and pushed her back on the bed. "Oh, why would I worry about you?" She smiled, looking at Syaoran mischievously  
  
"Oh, so you DON'T care about me eh?" Syaoran pouted, putting on a mock hurt face. "I'm hurt, really I am. I thought my friend would at least care if I was gone without telling them." He said, quivering his lips playfully, making Sakura sigh and say, "OK, I would've worried if you hadn't given me a note."   
  
Syaoran smiled and said quickly, "I'll be back in about an hour." If only he knew......  
******  
"Rika honey, I have to leave." Hiroshi breathed into her ear as she slept peacefully. She groaned and unconsciously wrapped her arms around his middle. He grinned lovingly and brushed back a piece of hair from her face. He kissed her forehead and she moaned again.  
  
Rika rolled over, letting go of Hiroshi's arm and yawned. "Hmm? What's going on?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and looking up at Hiroshi with an aggravated expression on her face. "Did you have to wake me up in the middle of a Brad Pitt dream?" Hiroshi scowled and faked a cry.  
  
"So, you'd rather have..*Sniff*...Brad Pitt as a boyfriend rather than me?" He sobbed, looking at her with a mock hurt expression. "Actually, YES!!" She giggled, tackling him to his back. "Ha, pinned you!! No, I'd rather have a real boyfriend rather than a dream one." She stated, wrapping her arms around his neck and immersing in a silent kiss.  
  
"OK Rika honey, I have to go to a meeting like, right now." He mumbled, pulling her off of himself. "Sorry but we can continue after I get back." He grinned and kissed her one last time before walking out the door. What an experience they'd encounter...  
*******  
"Wake up lazy head!!" Meiling slapped Aiko's head with a pillow and he fell out of bed, grumbling about nerve-racking girls. "We've gotta go to our meeting!!" She whined, pulling up by his shirt. "Get some clothes on and drive me over!!!"   
  
"Meiling, MEILING!" Syaoran interrupted. "Only guys allowed to meeting Smarty pants!!!" He grinned as Meiling threw a pillow in his direction. "WHY didn't you tell me!!! I could have gotten more beauty sleep than I already did!!" She complained, laying back on her bed. "Yeah, some much needed beauty sleep." Syaoran smirked, running down the hallway before Meiling came after him.  
  
Aiko rolled his eyes at the two bickering cousins and got dressed and left Meiling without saying good bye. Meiling chased him down and forced a kiss out of him which turned into a little more but Syaoran dragged Aiko away before they were late.  
*****  
Kazuo and Shika slept peacefully next to each other, both in their own little space on the bed. Syaoran crept in, grinning ear to ear. He flicked on the lights and yelled at the top of his lungs, "FIRE!!!!!!" Kazuo and Shika both fell out of bed and ran towards Syaoran who had a big smirk planted on his face.   
  
"Where? Where's the fire???" They piped up, eyes wide open and their hearts racing. "There is none Shika. I just did that to wake you up Kazuo. Even though you're not exactly a wolf, you ARE a male so you need to come to the meeting with us. Is that all right Shika?" He questioned her quizzically.   
  
"That's fine. Why do I care if he goes? I never have and never will and..." She was cut off by a long, and sweet kiss that took Shika's breath away. She came back out of the kiss, gasping for air. "Are you sure you don't care?" Kazuo asked, smiling wryly and poking her in her sides.  
  
"OK, maybe just a little bit." She managed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Syaoran for inviting me. I'll be ready in a few minutes." He remarked, showing Shika to the door as she was in a trance.  
******  
"Bye Tomoyo. I'll miss you." Eriol smiled, walking with her outside the mansion. He hugged her towards him and gave her a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye, leaving with all of the others. Tomoyo sighed and looked at him one last time before going back inside to find Sakura doing laundry and washing the whole place.   
  
"What ARE you doing?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, giggling uncontrollably. "I'm just cleaning the place for the old guy because he seems like a really nice guy. I think they'll all be back by 2:00 don't you?" (Ok, they're still at Mr. Killa's house and all of them left the girls alone to do the housework cus they've got to go to a secret Wolf meeting.) Tomoyo nodded and decided to help Sakura in her cleaning.  
*Three hours later*  
  
All of the girls had pitched in with cleaning the whole house and now it looked spic N' span. It shone a clear white color and smelled spring fresh. Sakura sat up suddenly and announced in a chipper tone, "Why don't we treat ourselves to ice-cream and shopping!!!"   
  
Everyone cheered and raced upstairs to change out of their dingy cleaning clothes. They came down, bright and colorful and raced to their favorite sports cars.  
  
The second the door slammed closed and locked, the phone rang and the shaky voice of Syaoran came on the recorder and said, "S-s-Sakura...*Cough* Help.....*Ugh.cough* We're at the....."  
*******  
  
I'm eeeeevil!!! I've got the next chapter partially written and you can submit your ideas of where they should be and who should be dead. If you don't want anyone dead, then say so. I'll always accept your ideas!!! Sorry for taking so long ~Kukaburry  
Ok, Now I want 128 reviews before I update the next chapter. But if I can only get 123 in three days, well, that's fine also. *Aww, I sprained my ankle during Basket ball practice!!* So, I have extra time to write the chapters. I'm writing another story!!!! Hehehe, it's called Stole (Like the song) It's 1 chapter cus it's such a short song. So, read it once I get it finished!!! 


	16. Skating Rink Secret

Chapter 15~   
Wahhhh!! I'm so sore!! *cries* I had to walk around all day on crutches!! Grrr, I wish I could walk cus it's not fun on crutches!!!! *Sniffle* Well, here's the next chapter...  
******  
Sakura and the girls took a car for every two girls. Of course Tomoyo and Sakura were in their Jaguar, cranking up the music to full blast, not able to hear what the other one was saying.  
  
The girls giggled all the way to the ice-cream shop and all the way to the mall where they spent four hours spending endless amounts of money on clothes and shoes. All of the money was from Eriol and Aiko's bank account. (Hehehe. Ooops *Eriol bonks Kukaburry on the head* "How could you let her take my money!!!???)  
  
On the way back, they decided to stop at the skating rink. They could have a competition of who's the best skater and who's the fastest, and who's the best trick skater, etc..... (I'M THE BEST SKATER!!!!*falls on her butt* n/m) "Race ya!" Sakura giggled, speeding ahead of all the other girls. She skated faster and faster until she was a flying blur on the rink. She tried to stop but there was a problem, her brakes weren't on her skates. She was sent flying into a wall, screaming her head off.   
  
She came closer, and closer, the wall seemed to be coming at her. She was almost there, her heart stopped for sure she would break something if she hit the wall and suddenly........... Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a secret entrance of some sort. She heard an agonized call of pain that she couldn't mistake for Eriol and Yamazaki. The door behind her had not yet closed and the others were close behind her, searching for her.  
  
She whispered for them to follow her down the winding hallway, making sure her newly bought boots wouldn't make a sound. She took the sword from inside her bag (Ok, don't ask why there's a sword inside her bag) and readied herself for anything to happen at any second.  
  
There was another tortured scream from down the hall that made their blood run cold. This was by far the foulest and loudest scream they'd heard yet, and Sakura knew right away that it was Syaoran's friend, Mr. Killa. She started to breathe hard, her heart in her throat and cold sweat running down her back.  
  
Sakura looked behind her, the girls had their guns cocked and ready to fire. She nodded her head as she turned a corner, a bloody scene lay before her, she turned her eyes away to keep from losing her lunch. The body of Mr. Killa lay ripped open, gashes all of his face and a hole, penetrated through his stomach from a bullet. (OK, I'm not going to dive into details this time) His eyes were open in blind shock, and the shape of a yell still held it's form on his mouth.  
  
A painful moan came from another side of the room which all the girls turned to, to see five dragons lying on the ground. Four of them were stone dead, and the last one was seconds away from death. He lay there, moaning and suffering which the girls took pity to and decided to help the poor man.  
  
Rika took her gun and in sympathy and anger shot him in the head and ended all of his suffering. (hehehe. Interesting huh?) The door leading to the next room slammed open, revealing the tired bodies of Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Aiko, Kazuo, Shiro, and Hiroshi. They were bloody and aching all over. Their arms were shaking and their eyes were dull and weary.  
  
A dark figure walked out behind them, lifting a long, silver and jewel encrusted sword over their heads, about to bring it down on Syaoran's back but Sakura cut in, firing right at the culprit's head, sending them flying backwards with a sickening splatter sound.  
  
Sakura ran towards Syaoran, gathering him in her arms and squeezing the remaining life out of him. (Not literally) She quickly kissed him on the lips and walked behind him, seeing who the culprit was. It turned out to be a large, burly man with jet black hair and piercing green eyes. His face was pale white and his neck was a dark red color where the blood was seeping out. (OK, that's the most disgusting part that will be in my story. I think.....)  
  
A door slammed closed far ahead and the sound of high heels were heard grounding into the hard cement. 'A woman I assume' She thought quietly to herself, and an image popped into her head when she saw Touya. There was a bright red purse lying on the table that belonged to her step mother and nail marks were apparent on Chang's body. When she saw where her father was killed, lipstick print was visible on the side of his lips.   
  
Sakura calculated all of the evidence and came up with a culprit of 'KIRBY!!' Sakura jumped up and ran after her step mother, opening door after door and came to a small, dusty relic room that led no where. Sakura's anger was boiling and a fire burned in her heart. A fire that yelled, "Kill Kirby!!"   
  
Sakura scanned the room for a sign of life. She saw a movement out the right corner of her eye and she headed towards it. Brandishing her sword and barring her teeth. She looked like a tiger on the verge of jumping it's prey. She walked right in front of the mannequin and sliced her sword right through it's neck.   
  
Rough hands jerked her backwards and a cold, damp cloth that smelled of something potent was placed over her mouth and nose. She tried to hold her breath, tried not to inhale the intoxication but failed and fell into an abrupt blackness.   
  
She felt the room around her spin and she was sent spiraling into an endless and black dream that left her without senses.  
*****  
  
I know it's short but the next chapter is so good that I thought you needed to wait to read it. I would most drastically like 160 reviews. But that might be stretching it a little so, I dunno. If you can get 160 or more, then you will have the chapters updated quicker and the chapters will be longer and more romantic. But only if I get 160 or more reviews!!  
~Kukaburry 


	17. Giving Up Hope

Chapter 16~  
  
Hey guys, sorry for taking so long!!! It's snowing here!!!! Yay yay yay!!!! o-k-k it's c-c-c-cold!!!  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran held his arm limply, and saw Hana with a blank stare placed on her face. "S-Syaoran? Where's Chow? He's all right isn't he..he's not hurt or..or anything?" She tried her best not to cry, knowing by the look on Syaoran's face that Chow wasn't OK.  
  
"Hana, I know that you loved Chow very much but," Hana's tears streamed down in buckets as she listened to Syaoran, "But he's..he's gone to a much better place. He..he was the hero here. He gave his life for all of us, and we will never forget it. If you'd like, his spirit is still here. It's over there by that locker."   
  
Hana, with dripping mascara, walked lifelessly over to Chow's body. "Why did you die! I loved you more than the Earth and the sun! You were my only one, and now you've left me!!! I hate you Chow Yung!! I hate you!!" She screamed at his dead body, holding his hand tightly in hers. She kissed his palm quickly and shut his eyes, never letting light in again.  
  
Syaoran stood and watched as the couples reunited. He smiled to himself and looked behind him for a sign of Sakura. It had been a few minutes since Sakura took off and he was getting worried. 'Who was she after anyway?' He pondered, and decided to go looking for her.   
  
He walked slowly towards a partially open door. He smelled something foul and covered his mouth so as not to pass out. He slowly pushed the door open and saw thousands of dead rats lying all over the floor. (How could Sakura not see that???) His face turned a lime green as he became sick. He saw a flash of skin as a secret portal slammed closed.   
  
He ran backwards, going back to get the gang and he found them all making out!!!!!!!!!!!! (*Eeeeeewwwww!!!!* j/k!!) "You guys!!! We have to help Sakura!!" He cried, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "We have to." He whispered and ran out the main exit, onto the skating rink and out to the parking lot.   
  
He drove around for days and nights, searching widely for her. Not knowing what he was doing he was slowly losing hope. It had been two weeks now and still no sign of Sakura. He sighed heavily as he returned home to a cold and lonely bed.  
  
*Sakura*  
  
A whip landed on a now bloody and torn back. Tears poured down swollen and red cheeks. "Say that you murdered Myao(The dragon Sakura killed)!!! You know you did, and now you will pay for it!!"   
  
Sakura flexed her muscles and braced herself as the whip was brought down on her raw back again. They had been doing this to her for the past two weeks and she was starting to think she'd rather kill herself than go through this torture.  
  
She thought that Syaoran had given up on her and she was going to quit very soon. She cried out even louder as they laid scorpions at her feet that stung her in thousands of different places. She tried to blow them away but it seemed that her lungs could only hold so much air now.  
  
She was punched in the face by a masked woman again and again until she was bleeding from unknown places. "Say that you killed him you worthless girl!!" Sakura grimaced and held her tongue. "Ne-ver!" She spat out and was punched in the face again.  
  
Sakura was thrown in a cold cement room where they gave her only bread and water. She cried herself to sleep at night and only dreamed of Syaoran and being in his warm arms once again. She rolled herself into a ball and sat in a corner, rocking herself to sleep that night.  
  
The next morning, Sakura was dragged out to be punished once again. A burning hot iron was poked into her stomach and throat. She felt the hot metal singe her skin, she forced back tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"GO ON!! Cry you baby! That won't get your precious boyfriend, Syaoran, back any faster!!" The masked woman screamed at her, kicking her with three inch, very sharp high heels. (I got parta this from 007's new movie Sry) Her faced was pressed to the floor, her nose cracking and blood seeping onto the floor. She was forced to eat small pieces of hot coal and poisonous bugs.  
  
Several guards spat on her, drenching her hair, and mixing the tears and blood. They shut the iron doors once again, leaving her to her own reverie. She looked outside and saw stars shining brilliantly at her, making her spirits heighten just a tad.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran punched his bedroom wall for the fifth time and his knuckles were black and blue and bleeding but he kept punching. He put all his anger out on the wall and cried into his aching hands. A soft knock resounded to his ears and he opened the door slightly.  
  
Meiling stood there with a blood stained letter that was written quickly and very sloppily. It read as followed:  
  
Dear, dear Syaoran,  
  
How my heart aches to touch and hold you once again. They are keeping me here in a steel encampment. I am not allowed to say where, but I will say it's in the desert. I still love you I hope you know! I am barely alive and my heart wishes every second to die. I am about willing to let my body just waste away right here. They torture me Oh so badly... scorpions, punches, spitting, hot irons, I can go on for hours!! They make my life a living hell, most opposite of what it was like lying in the bed with you wrapped around me, comforting my soul and spirit... I Love you always little wolf.  
  
Much love, Sakura Cherry Blossom  
  
It was a letter!!! A letter!!! When was it written? Did she really write it?? YES, she is alive but not well!! I need to save her, how? I do not know yet but soon I shall have my Cherry Blossom in my arms once again.... That's when Syaoran made a choice to put his life on the line to save Sakura's. Was it the right choice??  
  
*END!!*  
  
Of COURSE i'm having a sequel!!! Duh!! I know you guys loved the story.... RIGHT???? n/m Well, I'm glad it's done!! I'm starting on the sequel right now, and I assure you it will be action packed and ROMANCE packed!!!! i know U guys r going 2 give me A LOTTA reviews correct?? Tell ur friends 2 read it k??? The sequel's name is... ***Our Hope for the Future has Vanished*** 


End file.
